Shocker Frenzy: Deraggon Saga
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: A new game. New found romances. And more time in between for Sasuke to rage quit. Sequel to Calamity Games: Level 100!
1. Azafro Saga

**-Azafro-Saga-**

 **Starship I, Part 3**

"Woah, _retro."_

"Shut up Naruto, I think I _heard_ something."

"...Um, guys...you might wanna look."

"Oh my shit, it's getting bigger, run!"

"Fuck, my cape is caught!"

"I told you not to get a cape you fucker, oh no, shit!"

 **-Mission-Failed-**

Kiba growled, throwing his arms up in the air. Didn't he tell Sasuke not to get a cape? Yes, yes he did in fact do that! But what does the guy go and do, get a Goddamn cape, just to spite him, the stubborn asshole! And then that idiot Naruto stands there looking at the scenery, I mean _come on!_ Ah, they were just playing the game **Shocker Frenzy.** They were on the Azafro Saga of the game. There are eight sagas in total. Azafro was in space, with five starships. A team of players had to get through each ship then make it to the next saga. Which they couldn't even get past Starship one. Which had three parts! And of course, Itachi and his team of faggot friends just had to buy the new game too. And the fucktards are already on Saga six, which was the Revuyi saga. The last saga was the Deraggon, where all players who made it by the end of the year, would automatically be entered into the World Tournament. Not as teams, and whoever won, would win $15,000 dollars, yeah, _real_ life money. So yeah, this competition is way better than Calamity Games.

"You just had to buy the intergalactic cape, didn't you?" Shikamaru sighed at Sasuke, holding the bridge of his nose.

"It makes me look tough, and anyway, let's move on, we've got to get to Deraggon before my brother!" He was very dedicated to beating Itachi this time around.

"Yo, Itachi is almost done, we aren't beating anyone." Naruto smiled, almost pridefully. It's been about four months since Calamity, and Naruto won, and he and Itachi let their relationship out in the open. Their dates are still more on the geek side. Like watching marathons, old-timey movies and occasionally they just play cards and well...kiss. Naruto still gushes at how good Itachi can kiss.

Itachi's like a gift from above. Other than his black painted nails, pierced tongue and tattoo, which was all dares from Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi, of course, did it. It was weird for such a smart guy like him to take up anyone's challenge.

"You're a biased party, he's your boyfriend!" Kiba groaned, sitting back in his chair as exasperated as ever, even more so than he was for Calamity.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged, not really caring either way. He looked at the time, "Speaking of, he's off work right about now, so I'm off, see ya!"

 _ramen123 is no longer active._

"Yeah, Temari is forcing me to take her for lunch, so bye." It sounded like he had a smile on his face though.

 _morsecodesleeper is no longer active._

"Wow, how funny, the active girl forces the lazy guy on a date. By the way, I also have a date, with Tamaki!'

"The cat girl?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah..." Kiba sighed into a smile. "Bye!'

 _dogdihbest is no longer active._

Sasuke looked around. Really? No one was here, all went on dates, or whatever Naruto wanted to call the shit he does with Itachi. Actually, if he was brutally honest, he's not so sure he's completely fine with the fact that they were together. It's not like he's a homophobe, since it was pretty obvious Itachi didn't only have an interest in females, even if he himself didn't know that. But it's weird for his best friend, to end up with his adored older brother. He glanced around the computer screen yet again. He cursed silently. Maybe he should call up Sakura again?

 **-II-**

"Goldfish," Itachi said almost bored. Naruto, however, was having the time of his life as usual. He can't see why he'd like to play goldfish, especially when they could do something else, that involves two mouths and touching. Itachi didn't want to be a perv, but he's a man (right?), he has his everyday needs. Like daytime television and orange chicken. Actually, he could settle for just playing Shocker Frenzy with Naruto. Because, well he'd beat him in anything, and because he needed to level up. He was only a level 116, it's pretty easy to level up in that game actually, which is why he's surprised Naruto is only a level 36.

Itachi and his team of jackasses as Sasuke puts it are again, all female characters.

Deidara was a level 110, his female character was again, busty (maybe the guy wishes that for himself). That and long blonde hair that cascaded right over her, ahem, butt. Deidara always made the most provocative character, always based odd his fantasies, pretty freaky ones too. His character wore pink lingerie, with a long white cape.

Sasori, a level 115. His character had short red hair and was the shortest female in their team, as he was the shortest male in their little posse. With a bored expression and not genuinely huge in either female aspects, most likely because he's the real prude there. His character wore head to toe galaxy armor, no cape because Sasori says quote, 'Capes are for asshats with no personality.' So apparently, Sasuke is an asshat.

Hidan's character, a level 114, had silver hair, short, with big breasts, but a smaller butt, Hidan was more of a leg man anyway. The guy always stared at the purple haired girl that came into their workplace. But Yahiko clearly has a thing for her too. What was her name? Konan? Yeah, that's it. She wears a black mask on her mouth that says, 'Kiss it!' In white. She wears a long white dress, with a shield on her back, that has their clan emblem of a middle finger.

Kakuzu had a light brown skinned character, level 117, with black dreadlocks, and piercing blue eyes, just because he thinks his old character on Calamity was too dull. That and because he definitely doesn't have a crush on Hidan, and there were no purple eyes to choose from. She's taller than average and wears head to toe armor, but also a backward cap, with the emblem and high heel boots.

Yahiko had his character with orange hair and multiple piercings, level 120. As usual, his character was modest, with no cleavage showing unlike any of his teammates' other characters. She wore black leggings under a lime green skirt and armor as her 'blouse'. With high heels that screamed fashionista, hey, Yahiko can be fashionable too. Other than that one winter fiasco, God, that was a mess. People can still hear his screams.

Itachi's character also wore a mask, a black one covering her mouth, it didn't have words on it though. Purple lingerie, per usual, and a see through purple robe covering little, high knee black socks, with no shoes. And no weapon on her. Her long black hair in a long braid. The only difference between this character and his old one was that she was way more busty and that she had a tattoo on her arm, as did Itachi.

Kisame, level 116, had a very tall character with such pale skin it looked blue. Messy dark blue hair, and a very thin frame. No breasts to be seen that she could be mistaken for a man at first. Except she had purple lipstick and female armor on.

Speaking of Kisame, Itachi had officially moved out of his apartment. Itachi's too lazy to get his own place, so for now, he's stuck going back to his parent's house. They accepted him back with open arms. Well, his mother did. Let's just say Itachi right now has lost his driving privileges. Also, sucks that Itachi needs to keep working at his ragtag job because he has to pay off a bet he made with Orochimaru. A long time ago they bet $100 on who would win Calamity. Of course, Itachi lost the best, but so did Orochimaru. But Orochimaru bet on him lasting until the last 50 players which he did. Itachi bet on him winning, thinking back he probably shouldn't have made that bet, but he could take a few more months of shameless flirting from fangirls, and unwanted attention from little kids who think he's an angel.

Itachi would say he and Kisame are still best friends, maybe even better friends. Kisame told Itachi that he still feels the same, and while Itachi won't accept his feelings, Kisame is accepting that. Itachi hopes the guy can get off his lazy ass and get a girlfriend, since Kisame did say he was attracted to girls and Itachi was the only guy he had, still has, feelings for (which resulted in Deidara saying it's because Itachi looks like a girl - earning him and Kisame a punch in the face when they laughed). Now on another note, Kakashi, Itachi and him are just friends. And while Kakashi has never said he still has feelings for Itachi, Naruto says it's pretty apparent actually, just from the way he looks at him. Itachi wonders when he'll be jealous of someone flirting with Naruto. Naruto is the type of person who'd be too oblivious to know someone liked him.

Itachi looked at Naruto, happily shuffling the cards since he suggested playing slap jack now. Itachi never really realized how attractive Naruto was until they started dating. From his vibrant blonde hair to those blinding white teeth. But Itachi's favorite feature had to be his eyes. They were so blue, it may sound cliche, but he could get lost in them.

"Hey, Itachi?" Naruto asked meekly, Itachi grunted as a response. "Can I see it?" Itachi sighed into a smile, Naruto kept doing this ever since Itachi took up that get a tongue piercing bet. Naruto would just like to see it or touch it, and while Itachi has offered for him to touch it with his own tongue, Naruto refuses while he's as red as a tomato. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not much. I can't eat any solid foods still though." Naruto pouted, for weeks after Itachi got it they couldn't kiss because Itachi was in too much pain. Not that he'd admit it, he was a trooper.

"Can you eat a smoothie? Well, drink?" Naruto made a movement towards the door.

"I suppose...why?" Naruto smiled.

"I'll be right back." Naruto left his room, Itachi could hear him call, "Granny Tsuna, do we still have those smoothies from Iruka!?" Itachi laid back on the One Piece bean bag he was sitting on (funny isn't it). Itachi rose his hand staring at his nails, black to the bone. Including that, his long black hair, his tattoo, and piercing, he really looked like an in-the-closet-emo-homosexual. That should be a new thing. Maybe Itachi should cut his hair? At that, Naruto re-entered the room with one tub of Icecream and a spoon in his hand.

"Jiraiya got the last smoothie, but is Icecream okay? It could soothe the pain."

"Yeah, thanks. But you only got one tub and one spoon?"

"Duh, for you shit for brains." That was their nickname for the both of them. It just stuck after a while, they even said it when they were angry at the other. Which happened not as often as people would expect. The last time they were angry at each other was probably a week or two into their relationship. When Itachi's dick ass, 'accidently' told someone he was single, Naruto didn't take it lightly of course since the person he told was Kakashi. The fight only lasted two days after Itachi apologized more than a human should be able to.

Itachi smirked, "You don't want any?" Naruto shook his head, not catching on, so Itachi switched to pouting and tilted his head to the side, with a shimmering look in his eye showing his mischievous side. Naruto gulped, "We could share?"

Naruto knows Itachi was up to something, but he might as well, the outcome couldn't be too bad. "Sure," Itachi moved over on the beanbag so Naruto could sit next to him. Naruto hopped on, smiling brightly. He popped open the Icecream tub and looked at the one spoon.

"So, how do we-"

Itachi grabbed the spoon from him, getting a bit of Icecream and eating it, then he took another scoop, prompting Naruto's mouth open and fed him the cookies and cream Icecream. Naruto swallowed.

"Oh. Okay...um, do you wanna keep on playing or...?" He gestured to the cards.

Itachi ate another scoop, "Nah, let's just enjoy each others company."

"Weren't we doing that before?"

"Yes, but there was a table in front of me, keeping me from doing this," Itachi turned Naruto's head, surprising him, he placed his lips on his own, it was a sweet kiss, which is why Naruto surprised Itachi when he moved his tongue to enter Itachi's own mouth. Itachi accepted the protruding tongue of course, with pleasure actually. Naruto tested his boundaries and placed his hands on Itachi's thighs, maybe a little too close, but there definitely was the comfort, so not too close for comfort. Itachi crossed his own boundary and let his hands slide up Naruto's blue shirt, Naruto shivered, Itachi's hands were cold. But the next thing he knew, his tongue was touching another cold thing. Naruto's widened his eyes, tapping the piercing again. Itachi groaned, making Naruto pull back.

"S-sorry, did that hurt?"

He shook his head, "No, no. Just it sort of..." Itachi glanced away, Naruto swore their was pink on his cheeks, "Felt good."

Naruto smirked, leaning towards Itachi for another kiss. Itachi accepted fervently. Naruto prompted his tongue inside again, tapping the piercing again, it got Itachi on edge. Although, Itachi didn't want to be the one who was getting all flustered. Itachi took a deep breath, figuring out what he was going to do. Moving his hands up Naruto's bare body a little more, until he feels what he was looking for, Naruto gasped in the kiss, Itachi smirked, playing with and flicking what he'd discovered was Naruto's sensitive spot. Itachi wasn't done teasing just yet, and decided to move on a little further, he broke apart from the kiss, going to Naruto's neck instead. Itachi knew leaving a hickey wouldn't prove for the best especially if Naruto was planning on speaking with his brother any time soon, but Itachi likes leaving a mark (not that he's done it before, ahem). The two of them didn't even care that the tub of Icecream was now on the floor and it'd probably melt.

Itachi sucked at Naruto's neck, kissing around his collarbone, using his piercing to brush along Naruto's skin, getting him all jumpy. Making a noise Naruto never thought would come out of his mouth, "Ah!" Itachi smirked against Naruto's skin. Naruto shivered, slightly falling back on the bean bag. Itachi glanced up a bit, he fekt himself twitch at seeing Naruto's face, red cheeks and clouded eyes - jesus - why couldn't Naruto just be 18 already? Now, Itachi would've continued, if his knee didn't make contact with a certain something. Itachi widened his eyes, then chuckled, slightly taken aback, he pulled himself off of Naruto.

"Huh? What is it? Why'd you stop?" The mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes, along with pleasure being thrown in, had Itachi almost guilty for even doing anything, but definitely even more guilty for stopping.

Itachi held in his chuckle this time, "I don't know how to say this, ah, Naruto, you've got a little...problem." He gestured to the air. Naruto still seemed confused. "You've got a-" Itachi whistled to indicate it, he still didn't get it. "You're underground popped out of the ground." Nope, nothing. Itachi sighed. "You got a boner."

Naruto widened his eyes, almost afraid to look down, until he did, "Ah!" Covering himself immediately. Naruto couldn't look him in the eye ever again. "D-don't look!"

"Hey, I was just pointing it out!" He laughed this time, making Naruto pout.

"Well...it's your fault anyway!"

"How?"

"You kept on...well, you know..." Glancing away with red cheeks always was a sight for Itachi.

"I don't. Can you elaborate?" Teasing was so fun when it was Naruto.

"Ugh. You were...touching me."

Itachi rose a brow, "So if Sasuke smacked you, you'd get a hard on? Pretty kinky Naruto." He winked, he didn't think Naruto could get any redder, but he did.

"No! You know what I meant!" He scooted away a bit.

"I really don't." Itachi scooted even closer.

Glancing at him, then quickly looking away, Naruto sighed, "...You...touched my stomach." He cleared his throat.

"I do that all the time."

"Yeah, but you went even...further."

"Oh. You mean like..." Itachi went ahead and tapped Naruto's chest again. Naruto yelped. Itachi leaned forward a bit, giving a small nibble at Naruto's ear lobe and roaming his upper body, "...this?" Naruto's blush was now a flustered one and slightly angry.

"Stop it! You're making it worse!" He pushed him away.

"Am I? Lemme see." Itachi smirked, looking down. Naruto opened his mouth in shock.

"Pervert!" He turned away from him.

"You know you love me," Itachi chided. Naruto grumbled, looking over at him.

"Yeah, whatever."

 **-II-**

"Ugh, why is school still a thing?" Kiba groaned slamming his locker shut. Tamaki giggled beside him.

"We need an education Kiba." She answered him, holding her books closer to her chest. Kiba's eyes were always moving their own ways. It almost pissed her off, but she's used to it now.

"No, everyone in America could just raid the Trump Tower, that way we're all millionaires."

"Are you saying stupid stuff again Kiba?" Sasuke walked over, playing color switch on his phone, with a pink haired lady's hand in his. "That's a medical condition, you should get that checked out." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Har har. Also, no PDA!"

"Pff, please, I saw you and Tamaki before our first period, getting all handsy." Shikamaru yawned, walking towards them, with Temari behind him, jogging in place. Tamaki blushed, while Kiba just shrugged.

"What can I say, she can't keep her hands off me." Smack! "Ow, okay sorry." Kiba rubbed his arm, pouting, while Sasuke sighed, turning off his phone. Maybe he was thinking about it too much, but he really thinks they should all be playing Shocker Frenzy right now. He knows that may make him seem like a no life, but thing is, he would be able to beat the ass of anyone who would mess with him or his crew (he thinks to say friends makes him sound like a cat but spelled differently, starts with a P), so no one does. Same goes for Itachi, although, Itachi is Itachi, so he's cool with everyone which slightly pisses him off. The reason they aren't all in their game, literally, was well, school sucked ass. But their parents refuse to let them stay home all day and snack out while potentially breaking their fingers button smashing. And, for some odd reason, they all had people to hang out with other than each other! Sasuke is a hypocrite, so he was allowed to be with Sakura, but everyone else? No. They should stay focused. Especially Naruto. But he couldn't tell Naruto to stop seeing Itachi (not break up, but stop seeing, in literal terms) because he'd definitely flick him off and tell him to suck one. Which Sasuke wouldn't take lightly, but still, he'd defy it. And if he told Itachi to stay away so Naruto could focus, Itachi would laugh in his face and just hang out with Naruto even more than before. It was an infuriating situation since Sasuke knows he does need that blonde idiot to make it to the World Tournament. But he'd crush him after he was done of course.

So many things to think about. The school work isn't included of course, no, Sasuke and the others were pretty okay with breezing through school. Other than Naruto though, he's an A-class retard. Well, not really, he just never wanted to do anything, if it came to school, he's lazier than Shikamaru, that's saying something! Sasuke would remember to pound Naruto into the ground and tell him to get it together. If he has tutorials, they won't be able to play.

The bell then rang for 5th period, they all broke into smiles, walking off to lunch. "Wait, wait!" Naruto called out to them, tripping over his shoelace, landing face first onto the floor, his pants falling down since he wasn't holding it up with a belt, that belt was in his hand. He sighed, he was unfortunately held back in the gym, having to do fifty push ups for talking back to their teacher Gai (he rushed to change, which is why his clothes were in shambles). They were supposed to call him Mr. Gai, but no one did. "You okay?" Naruto looked up.

 _Whoa_ _._ Naruto was shocked...this guy was... _God, are those cheekbones? And his eyes!_ Naruto shook his head, standing up and dusting himself off. "Uh...yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

He smiled, Naruto sighed, he didn't just _see_ that. "I'm glad." He outstretched his hand, "Kimimaro." That just rolls off the tongue, huh?

"Ah...Naruto." Naruto took his hand, shaking it. "Thanks for...uh, watching me stand? I don't know." He chuckled nervously.

Kimimaro shrugged, "No problem. You can thank me by eating lunch with me." Naruto would love to, but not really. Wednesdays were he and Itachi library dates. Itachi was usually late, so he'd meet him at the cafeteria, exactly why Naruto was running over to catch up with the others.

"I was going to the library actually." Kimimaro rose a brow.

"Library is that way though?" Naruto cursed inwardly. "No worries anyway, why the library in any case?"

Naruto has no clue why that conversation continued, and he had absolutely no clue how in the hell he convinced Naruto into letting him hang with him at the library. Itachi wouldn't mind though. Nope, not at all...right?

 **-II-**

Itachi was so done with school. Especially since he was a senior, a senior who had 28 credits, and could just graduate. But no, dear old mom and dad don't want him growing up too fast. This is an ass, he lived with his parents, had a shit job, and couldn't drive his own car just because he may have left his house for a few weeks. Itachi groaned. The only good part of his day was fucking with Sasuke (not in the way you think you yaoi blowhards), messing around with his crew (same view as Sasuke). And also, Naruto. But that one is kind of obvious. He sighed, walking over to the library since for some reason Naruto wasn't waiting over at the cafeteria. Ah well. But Itachi didn't expect to see a person with Naruto. Now, as Itachi recalls, Naruto isn't gay, he's bi. And Naruto has a boyfriend, which is him. So maybe seeing a white-haired, obviously, a just gay guy talking with Naruto was a little unnerving. Since he was clearly flirting, Itachi could see that from there. And another unfortunate part was he was a potential threat. Itachi was and is cool with everyone, it wouldn't be the best thing to fight with a guy over Naruto. So he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Until he saw that hand on his leg, Itachi twitched, trying to compose himself. He walked over with the most indifferent expression he could muster.

Naruto's smile helped a bit, unfortunately, it wasn't at him. But then he did notice him, "Oh, Itachi!" Naruto brightened, "You're earlier than usual."

"Would've been earlier, but you weren't in the cafeteria." Naruto apologized quietly, they both turned to Kimimaro who cleared his throat, probably to be introduced.

"Oh right. Kimimaro, this is-"

"Itachi. I know. You're the one I'm competing with for valedictorian." Itachi widened his eyes. almost wider than the rim of his glasses.

"That's you? I thought that you backed down."

"No. Not when I found out about you being in the running." Naruto rose a brow but shrugged it off. "Kimimaro. Class President." Itachi scoffed.

"National Honor Society, President. Student Council President. Campus volunteer president." Itachi fought back.

"15 clubs."

"20," Itachi smirked. Kimimaro furrowed his brows.

"5.0 GPA."

"5.1," Itachi smiled.

Kimimaro widened his eyes, "How is that even possible?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"...Anyway. Itachi's is my," Naruto was almost tired of being interrupted.

"Boyfriend," Itachi said it as a warning, almost. Kimimaro frowned, Itachi was inwardly happy that he got that look on his face. Itachi outstretched his hand, almost in a cocky manner. Scratch that. It was in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, that." Naruto chuckled nervously. Kimimaro smiled, refraining himself from kissing the smile on Naruto's face.

"Right. I'd assume you want to be alone?" Naruto gave him a shake of the head, but before he could say he could stay, Itachi took a seat across from Naruto and interrupted Naruto, yet again.

"We do. Thanks." The cocky bastard grabbed Naruto's hand across the table. Kimimaro said his goodbye to Naruto, leaning over the table to shake Itachi's hand yet again, the glare on both their faces was too apparent, not to Naruto though, the oblivious cutie. When Itachi turned back to him, he was met by Naruto's scrutinizing gaze. "What?" Itachi and his pseudo innocence.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, almost sure something was wrong, and there was. Itachi furrowed his brows cutely.

"What was _what?"_ Now Naruto's stare was like he was trying to explain sex to a five-year-old who saw their babysitter watching porn whilst masturbating.

"You seemed to not like Kimimaro." _Because he likes you._ He's just his competition, that's it.

"He's my competition, that's all." In more ways than one.

"But you know...you aren't the affectionate type when others are around. Why now?"

"I missed you. I realized I've seen you less." Naruto bought it, smiling happily.

"Oh. Okay!" So cute. Sucks he had to lie. "You know...there's a new Yogurt place across from where you work." Naruto grinned.

Itachi glanced away, "Is there?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"...Is something wrong?" Itachi sighed, smiling at him.

"No! Not at all. Nope, I'm fine." Naruto now knew something was wrong.

"So you're lying," Naruto stated matter of factly. "Is that what we're doing? Are we lying now? Okay...honestly Itachi, there's someone else-"

"We aren't lying like that. And how do you know I'm even lying?"

"Every time you lie, to me at least, you glance away from my eyes." Itachi denied it vehemently. "Then look me in my eye and tell me nothing's wrong."

He sighed. Letting go of Naruto's hand, to his chagrin, but this time Itachi looked him in the eye. "Nothing's wrong." Naruto was still unsure but shrugged it off.

"Fine...back to that Yogurt place. Or fro-yo, I don't know, but I think we could..." Itachi zoned out for a while, while Naruto went on to talk about endless yogurt combinations. Is this how Naruto felt when Itachi hung out with Kisame? He still does though. They weren't even dating at the time when Naruto was jealous of Kakashi and Kisame. Maybe the world just wanted to shit on him for being a dick when Naruto reacted to the way Itachi 'enjoyed' he and Kakashi's first date. "I think oreo cream would be your favorite. Or plain vanilla."

"Hey Naruto." He perked. "Kiss me."

"Eh? Why so sudden?"

Itachi shrugged. "Just do it." Naruto sighed, leaning forward to give Itachi a small peck on the lips, before Naruto could pull away, Itachi moved forward to keep him wrapped up in the kiss. Itachi looked over to see Kimimaro passing by the library, sparring a glance at the two. Itachi smirked in the kiss. Jeez, he could be possessive when he wanted to be. Naruto pulled away. Itachi chuckled, seeing the look on his face.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah."

 **-II-**

"Man, we're more shit on this game then we were on Calamity." Kiba groaned.

"Yeah...remember how we made it past level 23?" Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke's character in the game.

"...No! We aren't asking Itachi for help again!"

Naruto rose a brow, "How did you catch that from what he said?"

"Come on Sasuke, jeez! You're always saying we have to crush this game, but you only want it to benefit you!" Kiba argued with him over the line.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, of course." He then furrowed his brows, "I will never stoop as low to get help from that dick again!"

Naruto shrugged, "I'll just call him over then."

"What!? No!"

"Yeah, you do that Naruto." Kiba smiled. Guess there were perks for Naruto to date the enemy.

"No, I'll chop your balls off while you sleep Naruto!"

"He said he's on his way."

Shikamaru sighed happily, "Nice. Let's prep then." They ignored Sasuke protests.

"All of you better watch out while you sleep tonight! I swear, I'll chop them off!"

Kiba grunted, "Hey, can I borrow a max gem Naruto?"

"Sure."

"Was I called over?" Appeared Itachi.

Sasuke screamed. "No! You weren't, you can leave!"

Itachi nodded, "So, are we getting this started or what?"

"Yeah, we just need to save first." Shikamaru responded.

Itachi smirked, "Pff, losers."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're helping these losers, so you're one as well."

"At least I'm not stuck on the first saga." He retorted.

Before they could get into a lovey dovey argument, Kiba smiled, and said, "Alright. We're ready let's start."

Sasuke deadpanned. "I hate you all."

 **-II-**

 **-Azafro-Saga-**

 **Starship 5, FINAL**

"I can't believe we actually made it this far." Naruto smiled.

"Even though halfway through Itachi left and Sasuke rage quitted." Kiba groaned, rubbing his head from the oncoming headache.

"Lets get this over with then." Sasuke sighed, trudging forward on the starship.

"...Uh..." Shikamaru widened his eyes.

"What?" They turned to ask him. But they saw for themselves. The ground behind them was collapsing, and everything behind them dying.

Kiba was the first to react, "Run!" He sprinted away, followed by Naruto, then Sasuke.

And eventually Shikamaru snapped out of his reverie and followed.

"Ah, it's getting closer!" Naruto screeched.

"Hey, don't pull on me!" Kiba relented. Causing him to trip along with Naruto, then Sasuke, then came Shikamaru.

 **-Mission-Failed-**


	2. Tehunn Saga

**-Tehunn-Saga-**

 **Battlefield** **3,** **Part** **7**

 _"Man._ This gives me the craziest sense of nostalgia...having to walk for so damn long..."

"You mean when we made it to Calamity 100?"

 _"Yeah..."_

"...Did you guys _...hear_ that?"

"It sounds a lot like a _...stampede!"_

 _"Move_ Kiba!"

"Hey watch it, that's my _leg-"_

 **-Mission-Failed-**

 **-II-**

"There we go again." Sasuke rested his cheek in his hand. "At this point, nothing surprises me."

"I'm surprised you're so calm, considering..." Kiba felt Sasuke's death glare from across his laptop. "Ahah, I mean - it's sunny out today, right?"

Shikamaru sat back in his chair. "Yeah, even though summer should get the hell out and make room for winter." Naruto perked.

"Hey! How about a pool party?" They all stayed quiet for a while, not exactly opposed to the idea. "It could be us, Itachi, and maybe even those lame Akatsukis!" Sasuke blinked.

"Why'd you separate Itachi from the lame Akatsu-" Naruto waved him off. Kiba furrowed his brows, not liking the idea all too much.

"Eh...if we only invite guys, it'll look like we're having a yaoi orgy party." Kiba shivered. "Those Akatsuki dicks are a bunch of pansexual shit-balls that will probably make it seem like that's what it really is." They nodded in agreement.

"Well...I'll invite Sakura. She doesn't have much of a chest, but seeing her in a swimsuit wouldn't be too bad." Actually, he's pretty sure there won't be much cleavage on her part. He shrugged, he's not all into girls with huge busts like that Hinata girl. Sasuke thought it over, "But then it would just look like a gang-bang." Naruto sighed.

"Okay then, we can invite Temari," Shikamaru awoke from his slumber, "Tamaki," Kiba drooled imagining her, "And Itachi." Naruto smiled, but realized he was forgetting something, "Oh yeah, and those Akatsuki dicks."

Kiba grinned, "Well, since Sasuke is border line rich, we'll have the party there!"

"Eh? No way! Shikamaru also has a pool!"

"Yours is bigger. And I'm too lazy to set up a pool party."

"You think I want to?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Chill, chill. It won't take much. Jeez, always complaining, well I would expect that from a momma's boy." Naruto shrugged, like what he just said was cool. He wished he hadn't said that, because his headset had its volume high, and now Sasuke was screeching.

"Momma's boy!? Shut up idiot, your idiocy knows no bounds!"

"Eh!? I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure, you need fifteen hours just to figure out the square root of 9!"

Naruto pouted angrily, "No I don't...it's...square root...what times what..."

"It's 3 dumbass!"

"I was getting there before you rudely interrupted me you bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Sasukeee!"

"Narutooo!" Kiba groaned.

"Shut up, both of you! We're having the pool party at Sasuke's, Naruto's an idiot, and can we all just get along?" They grumbled.

Wait..."Hey! You called me an idiot!" Sasuke snickered. "SHUT UP!"

 **-II-**

"Damn it, lost again..." Naruto sighed, letting his character fall to the floor.

Itachi's own character crouched down, and from that angle, you can expect cleavage. "It's not your fault that you're always a noob."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"You're welcome." He could tell Itachi was smiling.

"Hey Itachi..." Naruto started.

"Hm?" Itachi's character laid down next to Naruto's.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. And you either ask or you don't, you've-"

"Gotta have initiative, yeah, yeah." Naruto puffed his cheeks. Itachi snickered, propping his character on one elbow to look down at Naruto's.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

Naruto was suddenly flustered. "Ah, well. Me and the guys were just finished getting wrecked on the next saga."

"Mmhmm, as usual. What about it?"

"Well, Sasuke was surprisingly calm about it, and Kiba pointed it out so Sasuke glared and all, and then Kiba tried to play it off by saying it's been sunny and Shikamaru agreed, and I was thinking that, maybe, or...well, I suggested..."

Itachi sighed. "Is there a point to the rambling?"

"Yes! Er, I suggested a pool party, at Sasuke's- or - your place. And, since it is your house, I was hoping you'd be there."

"..."

"Itachi? What's wrong?"

"...Who else?"

"Huh? Oh, me, you, the guys and those Akatsuki losers if you want. The guys are also inviting their girlfriends. Well I don't even know if Sasuke and Sakura are dating."

"...I see..."

"You're starting to freak me out Itachi."

"You know, lately, you've been acting weird, I just never would've thought you'd be into a mass orgy."

Naruto grumbled, "You fucking tease!"

"Ha, I did get you there huh? Sasuke already told me about that shit for brains, I just wanted to shock you."

"Jerk! Ass! Dick!"

"Ah, yes, yes, always with the generic insults."

"You're such a Goddamn...I can't with you."

Itachi's character suddenly sat up, "Say Naruto. When exactly did you plan for this thing?"

"Sunday. Why?"

"Oh, this really is an orgy, you know what they say about Sundays, skinny dipping, what a great idea."

Naruto was beyond baffled, "Why!? What is it with you Uchiha and embarrassing me!?"

"No worries Naruto, the pool water will hide any incident like last time." Itachi winked, even if Naruto couldn't see it, he could tell. Naruto covered his face.

 _"I hate you."_

 **-II-**

Sasuke looked down into the pool. It was a mess. Leaves and sticks everywhere, and was that his lost boomerang? He'd been looking for that since he was twelve. And wow, Itachi's old pair of glasses. He got out the net, and sighed. He was going to kill Shikamaru for this. And maybe Naruto, because he's still hung up on that momma's boy thing.

"Need help?" Itachi asked from under the shade of a tree, on his phone, probably texting Naruto, not that Sasuke cares. Because he doesn't. He definitely doesn't care that his best friend gets more attention from his older brother than he does. Nope, doesn't bother him in any shape or form. "Not that I'll actually help."

"Hey! This is considered your party also, stop being a dick!"

"Not really. I'm not the host." Itachi gave him a cunning smirk.

"I hate you."

"Funny, Naruto said the same thing. Under _way_ better circumstances though." Sasuke didn't want to think if he meant that dirty or not. Sasuke stepped down into the pool, disgusted with every step as his bare feet touched the dirt. He pouted, he'd definitely hit Shikamaru, and definitely Naruto now.

Sasuke turned slightly, looking at Itachi, then furrowed his brows as Itachi smiled whilst texting who he now knew was Naruto. "Speaking of Naruto..." Sasuke started, glancing away. Itachi perked. "Are you..." Sasuke took in a deep breath, facing Itachi. "Are you serious about him?" They locked eyes for a while, neither one saying a thing. That's when Itachi broke out into a smile.

"Pff..." Sasuke rose a brow. Itachi clenched his stomach from all the laughter escaping him. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Eh, what's so funny?" Itachi wiped a tear away.

"I never knew you cared about Naruto so much, that's adorable." Sasuke reddened, "Ah, I've got to tell him." Itachi reached for his phone. Sasuke threw all the items in his hands and ran out of the pool, grabbing Itachi by the collar and shaking him violently.

"Itachi, I swear to God if you do, I'll raid you again, I'll kill you!"

Itachi kept on with his laughing, "I didn't think you could be so passive aggressive for Naruto. They do say best friends get together eventually..." Itachi trailed off.

"I hate you! Shut up, _shut up!"_ Sasuke rose his fist.

"Calm down, I won't tell Naruto about your true feelings!" Sasuke groaned, placing his fist on Itachi's cheek, not punching him, only grinding his knuckles on his face. "But you know...I never pegged you for the jealous type, is that why you asked-"

"I'll really kill you! I won't regret it, life would be better without a horrible older brother!" Sasuke's soul had long left his body in embarrassment.

"This is too funny. Looks like I have some competition~."

"I hate you, you're horrible, hate is the only emotion for you!" Sasuke would've kept with this rant, if he hadn't noticed how Itachi's shoulders slumped. Opening his angrily shut eyes, Sasuke looked at Itachi. His eyes were glassy. "Itachi, ah, I didn't mean it, really, I don't hate you, I love you the most, don't - don't...cry..." Itachi burst out laughing yet again. "You fucker!"

"Love me the most, eh? I'm not into incest Sasuke." Sasuke's language got really colorful after that. "Okay, okay. I'll stop with the teasing now. Sorry." Sasuke grumbled, releasing Itachi's collar and removing his fist from his face. Sitting down in front of him instead.

"Answer my question. Are you serious about Naruto?" Itachi sighed. It's not like he tried to avoid the question, it's unusual coming from Sasuke though. He never really used to care who Itachi was with or what he did. Unless it had something to do with his wellbeing, Sasuke never got involved. _Well, it's different. This is his best friend._ He knows that. But as he can recall, Sasuke doesn't care about Naruto's relationships either. Nor who he's been with, and why he's with them. _He's with you. You're his brother._ He knows that. Doesn't mean that doesn't make answering his question any easier. Serious about Naruto...he'd never thought about it before. It's not like Itachi means to get married to the guy and have a huge family in the future. Itachi never thought about that. Nor did he ever think about whether or not they'd keep this going, through high school, or college. He never really thought about that. At this point though, he should be allowed to mess around in a relationship, and just have fun. _That's what Sasuke is asking though. Do you just want to mess around, or be with Naruto as long as you can?_ Itachi sighed yet again. He wants to be with Naruto, but he can't say how long that'll last. A year, a few more months, a few more weeks? Itachi doesn't think like that though. He's only thinking in the now.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not, Naruto clearly liked you enough to know-"

"Let a guy finish once in a while. I don't know. Because if you're asking me am I serious to the point where I want to be with him forever than sure, what the heck, I'm serious. But serious as in just messing around, than no. It's definitely not love. Or admiration."

"So...?"

"A mixture of love, like, and admiration. Love is supposed to be serious. And like is more on the let's get to know each other side. Admiration is appreciating the little things." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You just can't put it into words Itachi." Itachi sat back on the tree, picking up his phone.

"Yeah. I know." He sent Naruto a text. "By the way, I just told Naruto about you liking him as more than a friend." Sasuke glared daggers at him. Whoa, where did he get that gun?

"Ah...put down the water gun Sasuke." It had hot sauce in it too. "Ah, calm down, calm down, I was kidding! Kidding!"

"I'll kill you, and avenge the Uchiha clan!"

 **-II-**

"Naruto, defend the flag, defend, _defend!"_

"Got it, got it, calm down!"

Hidan laughed, "Kakuzu, let's cut them off the other way."

"Wait, wait, let's steal their treasure first!" Deidara snickered.

"As if we'd let you get away with that." Shikamaru yawned.

"We'll see. Hey, Yahiko, over there!" Sasori called after him.

"Got it, stay near the flag Kisame!"

"Yup! Ah, wait, Itachi-"

"Already on it." Itachi tagged with Kakuzu, switching off so he and Hidan could cut them off and Kakuzu could help Deidara get the treasure.

"Hey, hey, watch out Sasuke!" Kiba groaned, trying to block the treasure.

"Huh?" He turned to see Yahiko. "Shit! Naruto, it was a distraction, they're going for the flag!"

Naruto shook, he wasn't ready for this, not ready, not-

 _AkatsukiBackAgain has defeated Shinobi-freelance in Capture the Flag_

 **-II-**

One, two, three. "Gaaaah! Fucking hell, shit, goddamn, stupid, fucking-" They heard Sasuke's head set cut off. And in the distance, Sasuke leaving his room, cursing out everything he saw. After a minute or two, he returned. Clearing his throat, "Okay. I'm fine now." He sighed.

They were playing a mini game, capture the flag. A clan versus another. You play in any terrain from any Saga that the better clan has made it the highest to. Since Akatsuki was on the Revuyi saga, they could pick any terrain up until that point. Of course they picked a spike field from a saga they weren't familiar with. Basically they had to capture the other clans flag, and if you did, you'd get the clans treasure. But if you were able to steal the treasure directly, the price would double. Akatsuki thankfully only got the flag, Sasuke would kill Naruto later.

Yahiko snickered, "Well, how unfortunate. For you anyway."

Kiba twitched, "Whatever. We didn't want you coming to the party anyway." The deal was if they won, Akatsuki would show up, and if they didn't then the Akatsuki could decide if they wanted to come or not.

"Who said we aren't going to come?" Sasori rose a brow.

"I don't want lame people there, what do you take me for?" Sasuke snuffed.

"But you're the host, wouldn't you want people like you there?" Itachi couldn't help himself.

"Shut up. We aren't brothers anymore." They laughed, everyone but Sasuke of course.

"So what? Are you guys coming or what? Party is in two hours." Naruto couldn't care less, he knew Itachi would be there, so he's okay with whatever. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto watched as the Akatsuki characters huddled up and started discussing.

"I mean, I have nothing better to do on a Sunday." They heard Hidan whisper.

"I've got clarinet practice, and babysitting to do." Sasori sighed. "I'd like to see what type of weird ass party you'd through."

"It's not my party." Itachi shrugged, "And anyway, just ditch. You're already bad ass at the clarinet, and making fun of those idiots is more fun."

"One of those idiots is your boyfriend!" Naruto called in the back. Kisame twitched.

Itachi waved him off, "Yeah, yeah."

Yahiko thought it over, "So it's agreed we go then?" They all agreed.

"It is Sasuke's party, so there might be something to do, like piss him off." Deidara grinned.

"We can hear you, you know!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

And so it was decided. Sasuke was the host of this alleged pool party. Guests being Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Yahiko, and Itachi. Special guest being Sakura by Sasuke's terms, but he was forced by Shikamaru and Kiba to put Tamaki and Temari on that list too, Naruto didn't really care. It's cheesy, but he thinks of Itachi as his own special guest in his life. Guest for life hopefully.

 **-II-**

"Swing left Kiba."

"Got it."

"Okay, now right."

"Mmhm."

"Shikamaru, go towards the middle."

"Whatever."

"Hah?"

"I mean - yes sir."

They were close to getting to the end of the tunnel, literally, so they could get their treasure back that Akatsuki stole, when-

 **-z-disconnection-z-**

"Eh?" Shikamaru looked up to see Temari with an angry face, her hand on his laptop as she slammed it shut. He wasn't paying attention to her angry face. He was more interested in what she was wearing. A one piece bathing suit, turquoise, that revealed her back. Right now she was wearing a straw hat and Jean shorts, since she wasn't getting in the pool yet.

"Jeez, you invited me here, least you could do is pay attention to me. You're such a lazy ass, always playing that Shocking Frenzy."

Shikamaru sighed. "Shocker Frenzy. And, you can swim, I'll be there soon." Temari then went on a rant about how she couldn't believe he invited her and was pulling bullshit.

Sasuke listened (whatever you'd call ignoring) as Sakura was scolding him about hurting his eyes by playing games constantly. "And we're here to cool off right? You cleaned the pool, you might as well enjoy it." Sasuke nodded, closing his laptop and standing. Sakura stood next to him, she wore a two piece cherry blossom designed bathing suit. He was right that she didn't have much of a chest, but she did look flattering.

"Alright then!" Sasuke smiled, until he saw Deidara drowning Hidan beneath the water. "Hey, idiots, I don't want any deaths today, I cleaned that pool!" Sasuke marched off towards them. Sakura sighed into a smile, turning to Tamaki.

"Going in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm waiting for Kiba to man up."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to get sunburned. He's been hiding behind that bush." Tamaki rolled her eyes, pointing over. Sakura cracked her knuckles, walking over.

Kiba almost leapt out of his skin when he felt a fist on his head. "Kiba, your girlfriend has been waiting patiently to swim with you. You won't let her down, right?"

Kiba started sweating. "O-of course not!" He jumped up, going over and grabbing Tamaki's hand. She wore a one piece swimsuit, with the design of a black cat on it. "Lets swim Tamaki!"

Tamaki gave Sakura a thumbs up, she returned it, "Okay!"

Sakura smiled, until she heard whining, "Sakuraaa, the water is cold!" She twitched.

"Then don't go in all at once idiot!" Sakura went over to Sasuke rolling her eyes. Itachi and Naruto watched underneath the tree as everything began to unfold. Deidara trying to kill Hidan. Sasuke complaining about the water with Sakura telling him to man up. Kiba trying not to get a sunburn while Tamaki watched while relaxing in the pool. Shikamaru and Temari arguing about him being lazy and how she needed to do laps to get exercise for the day. Kakuzu and Sasori relaxing on a pool floats, while Yahiko and Kisame plotted to flip him into the water. Naruto snickered, glancing at Itachi, he wasn't surprised Itachi wasn't in the water. He was glad to see he was at least in swim wear. Black swim trunks, and he wore a white jacket, unzipped to show his chest at least. Hair in a bun, with his glasses on. Naruto could appreciate Itachi's looks this way (so could Kisame, since Naruto did notice how he turned to stare sometimes). And white flip flops on.

"How come you don't want to go in the water?" He was met with silence. Naruto widened his eyes, assuming, "No way! You can't swim?"

Itachi turned to look at him and blinked. It was truly something to see his face go completely emotionless. "I can. But just like your friend -" Itachi motioned to Kiba trying to shield himself from the sun "-I don't want to get sunburned."

"You'd look good with tanned skin."

"That's easy for you to say. You're already tan." He sat back against the tree trunk, leaning his head to rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt chills go up his spine when he did that. Good chills. "I like being pale." He said it below a whisper. Keep it together Naruto.

"That's because you're an Uchiha. You're abnormally pale." Naruto smiled, making Itachi shrug. "Does your piercing still hurt? Because I've had this apple for a while, and I want to share." His grin was almost brighter than the very sun Itachi was afraid to get sunburned by.

"I don't like apples too much."

"But apples are sweet, you like sweet things."

"Red apples are sweet. Green is too sour for me." Naruto pondered it a bit, and smirked, taking a bite of the apple, leaving it in between his teeth. "What?" Itachi raised his head off Naruto's shoulder to turn towards him. Naruto wiggled the apple piece in between his teeth. _"What?_ No." Naruto didn't fail to see the blush on his face. He looked through the corner of his eye to see Kisame watching.

"...'Come on." Naruto leaned closer. Itachi sighed, removing the apple from between his teeth and taking it in his mouth instead. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

"It's still too sour." Itachi pouted, making Naruto chuckle. Naruto was probably acting on his own jealousy now, not that anyone could win over Itachi heart like he did, subconsciously too. Itachi flinched, feeling a water droplet hit his forehead.

"What is it?"

"I swear I just felt a-" Another drop on his forehead. Naruto was about to ask what it was again, until he felt water drop on him too.

"Did you feel that?" They both looked at each other, about to assume the worst, but it wouldn't be assuming anymore, because right then it began to rain, first a drizzle, but then, very violently it began to rain, harder than any time before. Maybe Shikamaru's wish for winter to show up was now jinxing the pool party. Hidan and Deidara were the first to jump out of the pool and run away. Itachi zipped up his jacket, put on his hood, and went inside along with Naruto and for some reason, Kisame was very close behind Itachi. The top of Sakura's two piece unfortunately came off and Sasuke had to drape her with his own jacket. All in all, it was pretty hectic with Sasori trying to swim out of the water when Yahiko was grabbing his leg for support.

Sasori sighed, looking outside to see how bad the rain was getting. "Nice. I could be making money right now or getting better at the clarinet."

Temari checked the time. "I have to go to the gym in an hour. This sucks."

Kakuzu snickered and pointed at Sasuke, "Great party, you didn't even bother to check the weather forecast?" Sasuke glared and slapped his finger out of his face.

"Shut up. No one told you to come."

Itachi made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning back on the couch, while placing his phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kisame smiled, sitting next to him. Naruto furrowed his brows, sitting on the other side of Itachi. Who was oblivious to Kisame and Naruto's current stare down. "Well, now I'm bored. I might actually just study."

Naruto jolted, "Hey, we don't have to swim - we could just, do something inside."

"LIke what? Play games?" Sakura suggested. Hidan perked.

"Yeah, like strip poker!" Everyone glared at him, "What? It's an awesome game."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "All of us are barely wearing any clothes as is. If we're going to play a game. Stick to something less...provocative."

"Please. We're a bunch of rowdy teenagers that are half naked and are looking for a house game. What could we possibly play?" Sasuke's sarcasm spoke volumes. "Hide 'n' seek?"

There was a pregnant silence. Followed by Deidara coughing and shrugging. "I'm not opposed to it."

"I was fucking kidding -"

"Can't be that bad, right?" Kakuzu and Yahiko agreed.

"Guys, that was a joke! I'm not going to play a child's game." Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead gave a scoff.

"You practically still are a child, don't kid yourself. And since you're so opposed to it, maybe you should do the counting?" Sasuke was too baffled by the fact that Itachi didn't back him up on this one that he was speechless. "Unless you can't get past three."

"Fine, whatever. I still think it's stupid." He faced away from them, closing his eyes and starting the count. Multiple times, somebody told him to start over, agitating him. "It's ready or not, it doesn't matter if you're ready or not!" He turned around to see Deidara and Hidan fighting over who got to hide in the storage closet. Sasuke deadpanned, making them stay there, since well...wasn't that hard to catch them.

Itachi was sure that Sasuke would check his room first if he were to look for him. But just standing in the hallway would get him caught also. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, that didn't last long. Until he felt his hand grabbed and pulled somewhere, a door closing in front of him. He turned to see Kisame. Glancing around the room to see they were in his parents room.

"Y'know I'll get killed if my parents find out I came in here - especially for hide n seek." Itachi deadpanned. Kisame snorted.

"Just say it was Sasuke." Itachi would've laughed, but that's when he noticed how close Kisame was to him and distanced himself a bit. Kisame pretended like he didn't notice that and locked the door, sitting down against it. Itachi did the same, but not next to him, in front of him instead. "So, how's life?"

"Life is life. Sasuke's still an ass, teachers love me - and my parents want me to stop being a geek. That'll never change though." Itachi shared the laugh with Kisame.

"And...how's everything else?"

Itachi rose a brow. "I just explained life to you. What would everything else - oh." Itachi furrowed his brows, "We're just fine." There was an awkward silence that engulfed them, until Itachi couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "You?"

Kisame looked to the floor. "I went on a date the other day." Itachi was suddenly intrigued.

"What? Why didn't I know this?" He leaned forward, "So, who was she? Or he - do I know them?" Kisame gave him a smile.

"Honestly it doesn't matter. They weren't very - It wasn't the best date. She wasn't horrible or anything, she just wasn't..." You. The unspoken word had Itachi go silent again. They would've gotten in an awkward silence again if not for a crash that had Itachi on his feet. Waiting for Kisame to move, he went over to the door, unlocked it and traced the crash back to his room. Looking inside to see Naruto and Yahiko on the floor, with his limited edition Klingon mask broken next to them. His gasp said it all.

"Oh hell no," Naruto winced, he didn't think he'd have to face an angry Itachi any time soon. Because even if he's hot, he was still scary when mad. Naruto fumbled to his feet.

"Itachi...I can explain-"

"Out. Both of you." Damn it. Not even a full sentence to send him away. Sasuke ended up upon them, making all four of them have to go with Hidan and Deidara among the caught people. The little game Sasuke was opposed to in the first place, obviously didn't end well with Sasuke being forced to pull Tamaki off Kiba when he found the two kanoodling in his own room. It was still raining unfortunately, Hidan kept suggesting playing strip poker even with everyone shouting at him to shut the hell up.

Naruto glanced at Itachi on his phone, who was still ignoring him. His whole idea for this pool party was just to see Itachi shirtless and vice versa, but now it's raining and Itachi won't even talk to him. Some plan. Everyone was still thinking of stuff to do and we're quite ready with going into that rain storm to leave this boring "party." Then an idea popped into Naruto's mind.

"What about never have I ever?" He smiled inwardly when he saw Itachi perk.

Temari shrugged. "Nother very active but I could handle it." She thought it over, "Although I can't drink."

Sasuke scoffed, "Please. I have punch somewhere, only slightly spiked."

"Why do you have spiked punch?" Both Sakura and Itachi asked. Sasuke preferred not to answer and left to get the punch. Hidan was obviously happy with game because he wanted to see everyone else get tipsy. Especially Kakuzu for some reason Naruto wasn't going to approach. He knew he was probably on the blacklist with Itachi as of now but this way he can indirectly find out more about Itachi, since the guy is so concealed. Sasuke returned with the punch and a smile on his face whilst pouring drinks for everyone. Naruto was nominated to start the little game since he suggested it.

"Never have I ever gone commando." Laughs spread in the room when Hidan, Yahiko, Kiba, and surprisingly Sakura drank. "Wow Sakura, how ladylike of you."

Sakura flipped him the bird of course. "Shut up, I hadn't been to the laundry mat." They were going around in a clockwise circle, so now it was Deidara's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger." Yahiko drank as did Itachi. Naruto widened his eyes.

"Who?" Sasuke turned towards him, Itachi shrugged.

"Izumi." Everyone who was in the Akatsuki and Sasuke seemed to get it, and Naruto wanted to know who the hell Izumi is. Because as he recalls Itachi never mentioned an Izumi. Now thinking about it, Izumi is a girl name, so this random stranger is a female. Naruto shouldn't be jealous because she's obviously an ex but still. Who'd let _Itachi_ go?

Now it was Sasuke's turn. "Never have I ever dated more than one person at the same time." Kiba sweat dropped when he and Tamaki drank at the same time, "So, was it like a threesome or...?" Tamaki threw her slipper at him.

"Shut up Sasuke, you sicko."

Sakura rolled her eyes, setting her cup on the table and leaning back into Sasuke's chest. "Never have I ever caught my parents in the act." Itachi and Sasuke cringed as they drank. Naruto shrugged, believing grandparents count and drank as well.

Sasori adjusted the way he sat as he fumbled to put his phone away, since it was his turn. "Never have I ever done it in a public place." Naruto shouldn't be uncomfortable with the topic of sex, even if he's the most virgin, virgin with a virginity out there. But he couldn't help it, since he knows for a fact no one in the Akatsuki is a virgin. Including Itachi.

Gladly, only Kisame and Kakuzu drank. Speaking of, it was Kakuzu's turn. "Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher." Only Hidan and Shikamaru.

"What? Tsunade has huge boobs-"

"Please don't talk about my grandma like that." Naruto almost squealed he saw Itachi quirk a smile.

Temari glared at Shikamaru. "Sorry, everyone had a crush on Kurenai ninth grade year." Shikamaru closed his eyes, as it was his turn. "Never have I ever made out with the same sex." Temari, Itachi, Naruto, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and surprisingly Sasuke.

All eyes turned to him, even Shikamaru opened his. Sasuke shrugged, "I did say I'm not a homophobe. Also, I was under influence." Itachi would give him an earful later.

"Who was it?" Deidara questioned.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Suigetsu." Gasps spread around the room. "Influence, I was under influence! He iniated it anyway."

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Literally everyone other than Itachi and Naruto. They spared a glance towards each other but Itachi was the first to look away.

 **-Tehunn-Saga-**

 **Battlefield 8, FINAL**

"Naruto, for real, pay attention."

"Hm? Did you say something Sasuke?"

"I said pay attention dumbass, don't make me repeat myself, you know I hate that."

"Yeah, I'm just bummed."

"Why?"

"Damn it, don't ask Shikamaru, he'll go into a rant about Itachi again."

"Shut up Kiba, it wasn't a rant."

"Drop a ward Shikamaru. Kiba watch your back. Also, I don't care, vent, dobe. Let's just get through this."

"At least someone understands my troubles."

"I didn't say I understand. I said I don't care." Naruto ignored that comment.

"He's such a die-hard geek sometimes, he won't even talk to me unless there are other people around."

"Naruto, swing right, then meet up with Shikamaru. And anyway, Itachi is always petty, don't take it personal."

"Hey, this is random, but did you guys hear about that dead way match?" It was, but that's okay Kiba.

"I did," Shikamaru yawned, "When's the next one?"

A dead way match is an online match between two known clans.

They were pretty known off of Calamity for Naruto's epic win.

"Next week. I saw our clan name on the nominees."

"Stop where you are Naruto, Shikamaru. We'll all meet up there. Who else was on the dead way?"

"Akatsuki again." They'd been on it since last week, but kept denying.

"If we accept, Akatsuki will. They're dicks like that." Sasuke sighed.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It'd be a good rematch for us always losing on Calamity."

Naruto gloomed a bit. Another reason for Itachi to bring up that damn figurine or whatever it is he broke.

"Hey, Naruto, watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Damn it, another ward Shikamaru, hurry up!"

"He's too far, I can't catch up in time!"

"Woah, don't drag me into this, Naruto!" Kiba's scream was all they heard before this appeared on their separate screens.

 **-Mission-Failed-**


	3. Ospion Saga

**-Ospion-Saga-**

 **Skyfield, Part 4**

"Woah, watch out Kiba, I'm trying to _walk_ here."

"Shut up Nar...u...to..."

"What? What...is...it..."

"What's everybody reacting to...right...now..."

 _"Shit!_ It's moving!"

"It's coming your way Shikamaru!"

"Wait, where is it, _damn it!"_

 **-Mission-Failed-**

Everything seemed to get harder and harder. Of course, things were serious this time around. This and that would always stop them from accomplishing their mission. Everything was much simpler when it was summer and they had the time of their lives doing what they want when they wanted to do it. But now school is in session unfortunately and they all have problems. Shikamaru has to go out of town that weekend for some competition or whatever, honestly none of them listened when he explained it. Kiba has a shitton of homework and his parents won't let him play Shocker Frenzy for more than hour. Sasuke has no problem other than the shit WiFi their house has, he told his dad not to switch their WiFi plan. Metro PCS doesn't require WiFi, guys. And Naruto had all of it on his plate. School was terrible for him, it's only sophomore year and it's shitting on him so hard. He's so focused on being in the limelight with Itachi that it physically hurts Sasuke somtimes.

"Let's just quit while we're at it guys." Kiba groaned, "With everything happening, we'll never make it to Deraggon like this."

"Don't be so negative, you're killing my vibe." Naruto pouted, "Would you look at that? 10:00. I don't want Tsuna coming over here screaming at me to sleep again, I'll see you guys. Maybe, I might be dead."

 _ramen123 is no longer active._

Kiba yawned, "I'm sleepy anyway. Don't forget to do your homework for sixth period Sasuke!"

 _dogdihbest is no longer active._

"Oh yeah, homework, that's what I was forgetting..."

 _raven_head is no longer active._

"Wow, I'm usually the first to leave. Oh well. Goodbye to no one."

 _morsecodesleeper is no longer active._

 **-II-**

"Hey losers."

"Suigetsu? When did you join the group?" Kiba rose a brow.

"Just now actually. Don't worry, Karin isn't here, she's not at school today."

"Good, I can't stand it when she tries to virtually kiss me." Sasuke shuddered.

Naruto smirked, "Speaking of kisses, Suigetsu, Sasuke tells us you two did a little lip locking."

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Juugo dared me to see if I'd actually do it. So I had to get Sasuke drunk."

"Told you I was under influence!"

"How much cash did you get off of that?" Shikamaru let his teacher pass by his desk before he responded.

"$20. It was worth it. Sasuke is not a bad kisser."

"Gross." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe, you're just jealous."

"Jealous? That Suigetsu got the younger more bitchy version of Itachi? Never."

Kiba hummed, "Is that why you like Itachi? Because he looks like Sasuke?"

"Suck a dick Kiba, I said nothing of the sort."

Shikamaru checked to see how many wards he had left, "I have ten wards. Want to join a match, guys?"

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ooh, can I come? I want to hear more gossip."

"I don't care." Sasuke stocked up.

Naruto was about to tease Sasuke about being so open to the idea of his past love coming.

Until he got a message in the game from Deidara.

The two were sort of acquainted ever since Calamity 100 when he privately messaged Deidara.

Asking about Itachi and whatnot.

 **yo, What're you losers doing onn? xchool is in session**

 **we kno. we don't care.**

 **Okay then. imma message the other akatsukis and join your match**

 **y?**

 **to fuck wit u, duh**

 **k**

The Akatsuki usually messed with Kiba and Sasuke since their reactions were the funniest. So Naruto had no problem.

"Okay, we all ready?" Shikamaru whispered so his teacher wouldn't hear him.

They were supposed to be on an educated website, but what the hell? He brought his head set, so who cares?

"I am." Kiba groaned, "Stop looking at my screen idiot, just keep the the teacher distracted!"

"Who're you shouting at Kiba?" Naruto snickered, "Your reflection?"

"Go to hell. I was talking to Shino."

"Since when are you friends?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ever since 100."

"Didn't Shino date Hinata right after you told him she was off limits since you were finessing her?" Shikamaru elaborated.

Kiba waved him off, "That's in the past. I'm not gonna let a girl come between true bromance."

Suigetsu sniffed, "That's true bro love."

"Word." Apparently Naruto agreed.

"Hinata isn't a bitch though. She actually liked Shino over you Kiba." Sasuke almost laughed at his own comment.

Kiba flicked him off mentally.

"She's with Toneri now anyway. Too late for me to hit that..." Suigetsu sighed.

As they were lifted onto the battleground for an online match, Shikamaru decided to ask the question on everybody's minds.

"What even are you Suigetsu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like gay, bi, and don't say straight. No straight guy takes up a bet to kiss me."

"I dunno, you look kinda like a girl..."

"Go fuck yourself."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Always so bitchy, "Anyways, what are you?"

Suigetsu leaned back in his chair, "I'm pans."

"Knew it. You owe me ten Shikamaru." Kiba cheered.

"Damn it."

"Ha, you owe me ten Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"Fuck..." Naruto sighed.

Suigetsu sweat dropped, "You guys actually bet on my sexuality?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Shikamaru dropped wards everywhere, literally making every one in the online match pissed.

Sasuke was on a killing streak of 15.

Kiba let out his dogs, making him higher up in the leader board.

Naruto and Suigetsu teamed up to troll people running up the stairs.

"Oh, oh, there's somebody else coming!" Naruto laughed.

"Okay...one, two, three...now!"

And bam, another troll having Suigetsu and Naruto burst with laughter.

Everyone in their separate classes thought they were insane, but so what, that's normal for them.

They hadn't realized the person they trolled was a very known player, her gamertag being purplekunoichi.

"Damn it, what the hell?" What a pretty voice.

Suigetsu almost felt bad and tried to apologize, "Oops, sorry." But burst out laughing again.

"Fuck you." And she left the match.

"Whoo, she wasn't having it." A new voice that sounded a lot like Hidan's joined the convo.

Yahiko grumbled, "Dang it. What the hell, you turds?"

Kiba glared through the screen, "One. Why are you here? Two. Why are you angry?"

"And three, don't call us turds." Sasuke added.

Kiba nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot that one. Thanks."

"No problem."

"The answer for one is because we are seniors and can do whatever the hell we want." Kakuzu answered.

"Number two's answer is because Yahiko and Hidan are in a competition to see who can date that girl first." Sasori confirmed.

"Oh. And for three: Shut up, you turd." Deidara grinned.

Sasuke twitched.

"As if she'd date either of you." Kiba scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Hidan smirked. "$30 that I smash first."

Kiba smirked back, "$40 that Yahiko smashes first."

Yahiko mumbled something along the lines of, don't bet on me.

"I'm in on that action," Naruto smiled, "$50 on Hidan."

"Wow." Yahiko sighed.

"Sorry, Hidan is very straightforward. He'd probably just ask for sex in a convincing way."

"Put me down for $35 on Yahiko." Shikamaru joined in.

They could hear a long exasperated sigh from Yahiko.

"This is stupid since I know none of you. But put me down for $50 on Hidan." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Thanks random stranger."

"Don't mention it."

Yahiko was losing his mind. "Don't worry Yahiko," Naruto grinned, Itachi was there, "I got your back. $45 for Yahiko."

Kisame clicked his tongue. "Okay, so if I got this right...Hidan bets $30 on himself. Kiba bets $40 on Yahiko. Naruto has $40 on Hidan-"

"I have fifty on Hidan."

"Oh, let me erase-" One second later, "Okay Naruto has $50 on Hidan. Shikamaru $35 for Yahiko. Uh...what's your name kid?"

"Me? Suigetsu."

"Okay Suigetsu. Suigetsu has $50 on Hidan. Itachi, you have $45 for Yahiko?"

"Mmhm."

Naruto doesn't understand why he had to ask him that. He didn't ask anyone else to confirm it.

"All right. All bets are on the table, if you wanna switch who you bet on tell me now."

Shikamaru pondered it, "Raise my stakes. I bet $50 for Yahiko."

"Got it."

"You are all insane. Keep your petty money." Was the last thing Yahiko said before he left.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Deidara mumbled.

"He actually likes Konan, Deidara. Hidan just wants to smash. That's what's bothering him." Sasori felt his pain. Sasori left the match.

"Hey, don't leave! We all agreed to mess with those sophomore!" Deidara left next.

Kakuzu sighed, "Well, I have to actually work now." He's gone too.

Kisame shifted in his seat as he put his bet list in his backpack.

"Hey 'Tachi," Naruto is still pissed he calls him that, "I finished my half of the project, you?"

"Yup, I barely finished it on the bus actually. Class is almost over, we'll meet in the library later."

But...the library was Itachi and Naruto's thing.

"'Kay." And they were both long gone.

Sasuke blinked, "Hey. I didn't bet though."

 **-II-**

Naruto is so glad he downloaded the app on his phone for Shocker Frenzy. Even though he can only message people on the app, but that's fine.

He was having fun texting Itachi.

 **N: so wat ur telling me is you'd rather be superman than batman?**

 **I: Of course. Have you seen superman? obviously you haven't.**

 **N: Ha. I've seen him. i lik him better. But batman just seems so experienced superman barely got his powers**

 **I: When he first started. He's experienced now, I swear!**

 **N: yeah, yeah. anyway...are we going to meet in the library today?**

 **I: Y ask? We always do.**

 **N: U said you'd meet Kisame about a prokect**

Naruto face palmed.

 ***project**

Please don't let Itachi say anything about that.

He'd never hear the end of it.

 **I: Nice spl.**

Damn it.

 **and I totally forgot, don't hate me. Sooorry.**

 **N: It's cool. I'll hang out with Kimimaro or sum.**

 **I: No. Do not do that. Just wait by urself a bit. It won't take long.**

 **N: Okau? Y can't I chill with Kimimaro?**

 **I: No reason. Just dont. Do not.**

 **N: Okay, jeez...**

Speak of the devil, Naruto got a for real text outside of the game from Kimimaro.

 **look, I'll ttyl Itachi. School and whatnot.**

 **I: K...**

 **-II-**

Naruto sighed while closing his locker. Itachi said he'd text him when he and Kisame were done. But it's been fifteen minutes into lunch and they only have twenty minutes left. Naruto is for one bored. Two, he sort of wants to hang out with Itachi. And three, for some weird reason, Itachi doesn't want Naruto to hang out with Kimimaro. And he has no clue as to why. Maybe because they're in competition for valedictorian. Naruto slid down onto the floor, his phone kept buzzing from texts from Kimimaro. Naruto thought back, Itachi didn't say he can't text him...right?

 _hey_

 _Naruto, wru?_

 _At my locker_

 _Oh, be there in a sec_

 _oh. uh..._

 _wat?_

 _Nuthin._

Itachi can't be angry if he hangs out with Kimimaro, because this is technically Kimimaro approaching him. And Naruto can't be rude and brush him off. He checked the time, fifteen minutes until lunch is over. Naruto is really confused about why it seems Itachi doesn't like Kimimaro. Kimimaro is nice and sort of awesome. Nobody regularly dyes their hair white and likes to study bones (not the bones you're thinking of you sicko) on a daily. He thought the two of them would hit it off since Kimimaro loves and is obsessed with Deadpool like Itachi is. Naruto's train of thought was cut off pretty quickly due to a shadow appearing in front of him.

"How come I always see you on the floor when we first see each other?"

Naruto laughed, standing up, "What can I say, it's my domain," God that sounds wrong, change what you just said, _man,_ "Uh, not that I- I just mean I sit on the floor a lot when I think. It's not like I'm on the floor a lot in a dirty way like giving somebody hea-"

"I get it Naruto," Kimimaro chuckled. Naruto was shocked when he grabbed his hand and led the both of them off to the direction of the library. His hand was warm, something he's not used to. Since Itachi's hands were usually cold. Not that that's a problem. It's just a change. He isn't going to say it's not pleasant surprise. Because it is. Kimimaro turned his head to smile at Naruto warmly. Naruto's legs turned to jelly. He's not going to deny Kimimaro is attractive, but that doesn't mean he likes him. He can acknowledge a fine looking specimen. "Did you hear me, Naruto?" And the way he says his name, Christ almighty, help him now.

"Uh - huh?" Kimimaro leaned forward towards his face, placing a hand on his forehead. Naruto turned fifty shades of red. "I-I," Kimimaro smirked.

"You're acting weird. Something wrong?" He got closer dammit.

Naruto backed away a bit, swallowing down hard, "N-no. Nothings wrong. I was just - uh, well...we're right outside the library now. Y-you can let go of my hand now..."

Kimimaro fake apologized after gripping Naruto's hand tighter, "Maybe I don't want to let go." Naruto's heart beat quickened, it shouldn't have. Only Itachi is allowed to do that.

Naruto felt his hand sweat and removed his hand from his, wiping the sweat on his pants, "I don't...really..."

Kimimaro chuckled deeply. Too deep for Naruto to not blush. "We might as well go inside now, right?" Naruto met his gaze and gulped. He blushed around this guy. Sweat around this guy. And stuttered too.

Damn it, he's fucked. "Y-Yeah." Stop stuttering, _damn it._

 **-II-**

Itachi forgot how fun it is to hang out with Kisame. He'd laugh and boast about random things and laugh again. They were best friends after all, Itachi forgot that after he began dating Naruto. Not that in any way it's Naruto's fault. Not in any way. But it took him five minutes of laughing with Kisame to realize he'd missed his friend. Itachi looked at the time, and _holy crap_ does that say he's been hanging out with Kisame for more than half of lunch? Only ten minutes left. Dang it, Naruto must be pissed. Before Itachi could explain to Kisame why he has to leave, he turned to see through the window of the library.

Why in the hell was Kimimaro holding Naruto's hand? And why is Naruto blushing? Itachi took a deep breath. It's not what he thinks it is, it's not what he thinks it is, it's not what he thinks - why did Kimimaro get so close? Why is his hand on his (possessive) boyfriends forehead? Itachi only saw red before Kisame snapped him out of it.

"What are you looking at dude? You look like you're about to strangle somebody." Itachi turned towards him. He shouldn't tell Kisame why he's angry. He can only imagine what Kisame feels when he sees Itachi and Naruto together.

"Nothing, I just..." But he couldn't help but to glance again to see Naruto wiping his hand on his jeans. His anger dissipated a bit when Naruto backed away. He was still angry nonetheless. Kisame caught his gaze.

"Oh." Itachi snapped his head back towards him, "Maybe you should go." Itachi furrowed his brows.

"Kisame, I don't -"

"Go." Kisame smiled. Itachi returned it, thanking him. Kisame sighed watching Itachi walk away. He wondered how things would've played out if Kisame had confessed to Itachi earlier. Maybe they'd be together. Maybe Itachi would get jealous over Kisame like that. Kisame took a seat on the library table and puffed his cheeks.

"What's the pout for?" Kisame turned to see an unfamiliar face.

"I wasn't pouting, I was manly moping...nevermind. A kid like you wouldn't understand."

He chuckled, "Funny, you called me that earlier," Kisame rose a brow, trying to remember.

"Suigetsu?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Kisame." The kid, or, Suigetsu smiled. Kisame smiled back because, damn, that kid has a cute smile.

Itachi had to take a few deep breaths before walking up the two. Neither of them noticed him, so Itachi took it as an opportunity to "accidently" bump into Kimimaro, making him sort of lose his footing but he caught himself. Itachi smirked inwardly. "Oh. I didn't see you there. Sorry." The concern flashed on Naruto's face pissed him off.

"Are you okay?" Kimimaro nodded.

"I'm fine." He looked up to see Itachi resting his arm on Naruto's shoulder with a smug smile on. "Nice to see you again Itachi." _I'll steal your boyfriend away from you._

"Likewise." _He isn't into boner loving pricks._

"So, how've you been?" _I hope you drown in your own piss._

"Fine, you?" _I hope you drown in a dog's shit and piss._

"Great." _Fuck you._

"Nice to hear." _No thanks. I can have Naruto's help with that._

Naruto, oblivious to their real conversation, smiled to see they were actually getting along. But frowned when he heard the bell ring for class to start. Before Naruto could excuse himself Itachi grabbed his hand, forcing him to stay. Itachi waited for Kimimaro to leave before he spoke his mind.

"So...what the hell was that?" Itachi's face was void of emotion. But he still looked like he wasn't going to take shit from him. Naruto smiled nervously.

"What was what?"

 _"Naruto."_

"Okay, look, it was nothing. I didn't expect him to hold my hand or get so close, or-"

"I know you didn't expect it. But why would you allow it? For real, you were blushing."

"I'd do that if anyone got that close, don't take it personal!"

Itachi let go of Naruto's hand. "Fine. You should get to class." Naruto furrowed his brows.

"You...aren't mad right?"

 _"No."_ Before Naruto could protest any further, a girl with long blonde hair came up to the two of them, smiling widely.

"Um." She began, "I saw you with your boyfriend, the one with white hair, I just want to say that you two are very cute!"

"No, you got it all wrong, we aren't-"

"Don't be modest, you're both so adorable! You blushing and him teasing you. It was like a BL Manga or something." She squealed. Naruto didn't dare turn to see Itachi's expression, but he did hear him scoff.

"Really, we aren't-" He couldn't finish, she left giggling in her group of friends. Naruto sweat dropped, before he could explain it all over again to Itachi, he saw his retreating back with his fists clenched. Naruto sighed.

Damn it all the hell.

 **-II-**

"I'm an idiot."

"You are."

It was just Naruto and Sasuke in a match this time, since they both had seventh together.

It just looked like they were talking to each other while playing Shocker.

It didn't make them look _as_ crazy.

"Yeah, yeah. But for a whole other reason this time."

"And that is...?"

"Do you know Kimimaro?"

"The senior that thinks he can beat Itachi for valedictorian? Yes."

"Well, he was sort of getting handsy earlier. Holding my hand, and touching my forehead-"

"And Itachi saw it all. I know. Itachi vented to me before 6th."

Itachi never vents, he must be pissed.

"He sounded pissed."

 _Damn_ it.

"Of course he was. I keep pissing him off."

"First the Klingon mask, now this. You suck at relationships."

"Hey! You can't say that, you and Sakura aren't even official."

"Whatever. I don't like labels."

The bell rang throughout the classroom, Sasuke and Naruto removed their headsets and closed their laptops.

 **-z-disconnection-z-**

Everyone filed out of the classroom. Right before Naruto could leave, Iruka stopped him. Naruto wordered what the problem was, but told Sasuke to go on without him anyway. Naruto sat on a desk in front of Iruka's and smiled up at him. "So what's the problem, doc?"

Iruka glared at him. "Don't sit on my desk."

"Don't think you paid for it. Anyway, what's the problem?"

Iruka sighed, giving Naruto a sympathetic look. "Naruto, do you want to graduate? Do you care about your future? Do you plan on going to college?" Naruto knew this would involve school.

Naruto gave him a nonchalant look. "I do want to graduate to some extent. My future is going on involve a rich trophy husband providing all for me," He doesn't mean Itachi, _whaaat,_ "And college is iffy for me. What's your point?" Iruka looked through his drawers, finding multiple sheets of paper and bringing them out on his desk, and he read them aloud.

"65 in this class. 69 in your first period. 72 in your second. Naruto, the only B you have is in gym and it's a 79.9. I had to round. Your behavior in all classes are the same. 'Disruptive, too loud, talkative.' On top of that, you have ten detentions already piled up this year."

Naruto whistled, "Wow, look at that, I'm the bad boy on the block."

Iruka glared at him, "This is serious Naruto! You're barely out of freshmen year and you're close to flunking out!" Naruto rolled his eyes, Iruka growled, "See that? You don't care anything about your future!"

Naruto was aggravated now, "What do you care? You're not my dad."

"...I know I'm not, and I won't be. Just - I don't want to see you fail."

Naruto glared at him, "Sure, says the person who gave me half of those detentions." Iruka clicked his tongue.

"I'm glad you know what half of ten is." Naruto twitched.

"Fuck you."

"Here's how it's going to be Naruto. You'll be on academic probation. You'll need a senior tutor for every class. No more gaming in my class. No more group projects for you. No more phone privileges in here. And no sports." The only reason Naruto wanted a sport was because Itachi would be in Cross Country, also, Kiba believes he's better than him at basketball. Like, what? Just no.

"What? You can't do that!"

"It's how it has to be." Naruto sighed heavily and grabbed his things, moving to leave the classroom. "Oh, and Naruto? You have two detentions. One for sitting on the desk. And two for cursing me out." Naruto groaned, leaving.

 **-II-**

Itachi slammed his locker with a bit too much force. He really shouldn't be this angry. So some random girl thinks Naruto and Kimimaro are dating. That doesn't matter, it's just her and her little group of friends. And so what, Naruto blushes around Kimimaro. That's fine, he said not to take it personal. And okay, Kimimaro intentionally is trying to steal Naruto away from him, it's not like Naruto would go.

Itachi groaned. This shouldn't be something to think about at all. He was with Naruto for Pete sake. Not that white haired, boner loving, wannabe valedictorian stupid - let's stop here Itachi. "...Itachi?" The voice sounded so unlike Naruto. Almost scared to approach him.

Itachi softened his look immediately when he saw Naruto's nervous face. "You've been glaring at your locker for a long time now."

Itachi waved that off. "That's whatever. What's wrong? Don't say nothing, you never have that worried expression for no reason."

Naruto looked down at his sneakers. "I...please don't call me an idiot. Okay, Iruka, or Mr. Whatever his last name is, I dunno. Iruka made me stay after seventh to explain something to me. Apparently my grades are shittier than I thought. Since I'm only passing three classes. He put me on academic probation and said I need a senior tutor. I know a lot is on your plate right now, but I don't really want to ask anyone else. You're basically the smartest senior, so I figured-"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I'll tutor you. It'll be fun, I'll be like Master Splinter and you'll be Michaelangelo." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Thank you," He whispered a bit nervously. That cute smile on his face was the among many reasons Itachi leaned in to want to kiss him, and he would've if someone else didn't interrupt.

"Itachi? Hey, Itachi!" They both turned to see a girl walking up to them, long brown hair and a smile plastered on her face. Naruto didn't recognize her, but Itachi sure did, since he broke out into a smile Naruto did not recognize, since he's never received it before. "It's been forever."

"Izumi, nice to see you," she hugged him, _hugged_ him. And he didn't even brush her off, he accepted the hug. When she pulled away, Naruto saw Itachi's hand still on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. They started talking about whatever for a while, completely forgetting about Naruto. But that's when Naruto cleared his throat, making them finally notice him. "Oh. Naruto this is Izumi, Izumi, Naruto."

Izumi outstretched her hand to him, he reluctantly took it. "I'm Izumi, the ex." She shrugged.

Naruto twitched, why are they so close then? "Naruto, the boyfriend." Izumi rose her brows, poking Itachi with her elbow.

"You didn't tell me you play for that team."

"I said 'to my knowledge I'm straight.' I've now learned better." Naruto smiled, immediately grabbing Itachi's hand when Izumi finally pulled away from him.

"Good to hear. Listen, I'd love to catch up, but my mom is being cranky and wants me to go buy her chocolate for her period cramps." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Naruto was beyond baffled. "See you."

Once she was gone, "What in the _ever living fuck_ was that?"

"You sound angry." Itachi chuckled.

"This isn't funny! You don't get to be pissed at me and ignore my texts, and then I'm pissed at you and you laugh? You don't get to do that!"

Itachi gave him a small pout, "Please don't be mad. She's just very affectionate. Let her get to know you better, she'll do it to you too." Naruto growled.

"I don't want her to do anything to me. She shouldn't kiss people's cheeks, she'll get herpes or whatever..." Itachi gave him a smile, leaning closer to him, "I'm angry at you. Move." Itachi ignored his protests and kissed him. Naruto didn't turn away because, jeez, they haven't kissed in a while. So he accepted it and kissed back. Itachi titled his head because the kiss was a bit awkward, but once he tilted his head and Naruto lifted his chin everything _clicked._ Naruto obviously missed kissing a lot to have the audacity to move Itachi against the lockers, and push his tongue in Itachi's mouth. That piercing would be the death of him, really. Itachi always used it to tease Naruto.

Naruto can't help but think about how Itachi has had sex before, and Izumi was his ex. He doesn't want to imagine crap he'd done with her. Maybe his body was acting on his jealousy and anger, because without meaning to, Naruto moved his knee between Itachi's legs, rubbing against a certain spot. Itachi was caught off guard and gripped Naruto's hair tight, pulling away from the kiss, the back of his head hitting the lockers, Naruto couldn't help but too smirk. "You okay?" Naruto questioned smugly. There's payback for you. Although, if Itachi got a boner in school it'd be way more embarrassing than back at Naruto's place.

"I'm fine. Just - just...do that again." Naruto complied, another groan leaving Itachi's lips. _"Fuck..."_ Naruto can't say he wasn't turned on to see Itachi pink and slightly out of breath. "One more time." Naruto knew he'd ask again, so instead of doing it once and stopping, he decided to keep doing it. Itachi hid his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto was surprised he could even please Itachi when he has no experience.

Naruto almost completely lost it when he heard a small moan leave Itachi's lips and brush against his ear, "N-naruto..." And the way he said his name. Someone help Naruto stay conscious.

Naruto and Itachi forgot they were in school until they heard someone clear their throat. Naruto turned to see Iruka standing there, trying to not look at either of them. "Uh - I figured you'd need to see your grades as of now." He shoved the paper into Naruto's hand and walked away quicker than he needed to. Naruto chuckled.

"I feel bad for the guy. Probably hasn't realized he should stop watching lesbian porn and realize he's gay already." Naruto turned to look down at Itachi still resting his head in the crook of his neck. "Itachi - ?"

"Naruto. I can't walk." What? "Not like this." Oh.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi looked up at him.

"Help me out of here. Find my car, then take us to your place." Naruto was learning how to drive, thank you.

"My place? Why?" Itachi's eyes read something that definitely wasn't innocence.

"Because, I'm going to need you to keep doing that."

Naruto gulped.

 **-Ospion-Saga-**

 **Skyfield, FINAL**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. So what you're saying is, you got some?" Kiba snickered.

"No, no. We didn't do anything. Just kissing...grinding-"

"Please stop."

"Stop being a wuss Sasuke." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Everything was escalating too fast. I don't even remember when my fly went open."

"Oh wow, farthest than any of us have ever gotten." Kiba was almost jealous.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Speak for yourself. Happened with me and Temari."

Kiba narrowed is eyes, "That's a conversation for another time. Finish the story Naruto."

"Basically Tsuna and Perv came home sooner than expected."

Sasuke dodged a skarrow (sky arrow), "You know Naruto. Eventually Itachi is going to want to do more than 'grind'."

Naruto knew that already. "Yeah I- holy shit, there's a bunch of skarrows coming!"

"Hold on, lemme find the shield!"

"Hurry up!"

"Hold on, I almost...Oh, I forgot it."

 _"KIBA!"_ They all screeched before it ended.

 **-Mission-Failed-**


	4. OFFLINE

_z-Disconnection-z_

 _Attention all Shocker Frenzy players. Due to certain unforseen circumstances, we've gone offline._

 _Online gaming is now disconnected, as is trading and other outputs._

 _Tournaments have been cancelled and the Deadway participants have been put on hold._

 _Please be patient with us as we try and fix this problem._

 _Thank you for your continuous support, stay with us, the game will resume shortly._

 _Until then, please indulge yourselves in pre-ordering DLC packages._

 _Thank you._

 **-II-**

"I want to do something for Itachi." Sasuke glanced his way and shrugged. Naruto has established something that he didn't think he'd ever feel for someone. He's realized this and it's just as nerve wracking as it is scary. He now knows he's _in love_ with Itachi. It's a liberating thing. He told himself he was in love with him in the mirror probably ten million times the previous night. He jumped excitedly but he was afraid. Of rejection. But he knows Itachi likes him.

Besides the feelings of it all. He just wants to do something for Itachi. People do things for the people they love, right? So that's what he wants to do.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Sasuke questioned, he didn't sound too interested in the answer though. Naruto sighed dreamily. Which caught Sasuke off guard.

"I don't know. I...just _feel_ a lot of stuff around Itachi. Makes me want to do something for him." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time. Naruto had a small blush on his face and he was smiling wide, grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were clouded with an emotion Sasuke couldn't pinpoint. More like he didn't want to pinpoint the emotion.

"...What do you mean by that." Naruto snapped out of his reverie from the question (That didn't sound like a question). He sat back in his chair. He figured telling someone how he felt would help him calm down a little. He didn't really know how Sasuke of all people would react. But he had to start somewhere.

"Sasuke," Sasuke perked, "I'm in love with Itachi." What really shocked Sasuke was that Naruto didn't stutter and he didn't say 'I think.' He said it confidently. Sasuke didn't ever want to know about his brother and Naruto's love life. He wasn't interested. He always knew Itachi probably didn't only like females. And he knew about Naruto since they met. For Naruto to have fell in love was...a relief really. Sasuke didn't think anyone would _truly_ love Itachi for Itachi.

"How do you know?" Of course, he had to make sure.

"I just do. This doesn't feel like a crush or puppy love. It feels real. And anyway, I made the decision to tell him after school today. We have a tutor session, so I'll segway into it." Sasuke widened his eyes. "So I want to do something for him. Ideas?"

Sasuke was very taken aback. "Uh...ask Sakura or something! I don't know anything about that." Naruto hummed and half heartedly listened to what their teacher was saying.

 **-II-**

So he did seek out Sakura after class. She had interesting ideas. She suggested getting a gift, and when Naruto asked what, she said for him to give himself to Itachi. Which was creative. But that wasn't the only idea she had. She specifically suggested getting (wait for it) nipple piercings. He almost died when she gave him a card for someone who was 'legit.' She said they could get it done and make it pretty easily. But with that, Naruto would have to wait a few days before he could confess and 'give himself' to Itachi.

"Naruto!" And the object of his affection appears. "We still on after school?" Naruto felt his heart pounding quicker than ever and his face reddening. He loves Itachi. Itachi is right in front of him oblivious to this. Not that big of a deal, right?

 **Wrong.**

Ever since he realized his feelings, he can't even stand straight while thinking of Itachi. Which is a problematic thing. Itachi is his boyfriend. Itachi is also very touchy. If Itachi even winks at him, he might actually die. He doesn't want to die before confessing his love.

"Naruto?" Itachi rose a brow, "You good? You're really red." Itachi placed a hand on his forehead. Naruto reacted quickly and knocked his hand away, going back five paces.

"Ahah! I'm perfectly fine! I feel great!" Itachi seemed amused by his reaction and stepped five paces closer.

"So, after school? My place, or yours?" That seemed way more suggestive than it should've been. Naruto felt as though going to Itachi's was better, Sasuke would be there so Itachi wouldn't try anything too crazy.

Naruto stepped back one pace. "Um, yours. Yeah, I could focus more there." Itachi smiled, Naruto inwardly swooned.

Itachi stepped forward again, Naruto would have stepped back but he felt his back against a wall. "What time?"

Naruto gulped, He remembered he needed to get the piercings. He tactfully avoided looking Itachi in the eyes. "Uh, I have to handle something straight after school. S-so what about four?" Itachi rose his left hand and tilted Naruto's head up to look at him.

"Sure. Four." Naruto thought he was off the hook and Itachi would probably not kiss him. But Itachi leaned forward, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, until he opened to see Itachi only lingering with a smile. He brushed Naruto's bottom lip with his thumb and moved his mouth to Naruto's right ear. "Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a little prize." Naruto felt his heart skip numerous beats.

Itachi brushed his lip against his ear, making him shiver. He trailed his left hand down Naruto's body before landing on the front of his jeans and scooping a finger in the front of them. He flicked the jeans back to Naruto's torso before ruffling his hair and walking away.

Once he was out of sight, "W-what the _fuck_ was _that!?"_ Naruto was probably hyperventilating right about now. He fell to the floor and tried to remain calm.

 **-II-**

"Calamity Wars, such a farce now." Itachi lamented.

He picked up a few gems.

He went on some missions he left pending for a while.

He upgraded his weapons arsenal.

He even messed with a few noobs with Sasori. Until Sasori logged off.

And now he's literally on this game to kill time.

Kill time until Naruto gets there.

"Oi give me your weapons."

Itachi looked over and saw a noob trying to threaten him.

"Lol. You're funny."

"I mean it! Or I'll raid you!" Itachi scoffed.

"What are you, a troll? Who even raids anymore?"

The noob seemed annoyed, "Shut up! Just do it!"

While this was a funny experience and all, Itachi couldn't help but think he knew that voice.

"No thanks. But can I know who you are?"

"Can't you read usernames, noob?" That was a ringing endorsement.

"I'm white_haired_realness!"

White hair?

Obnoxious voice?

...

"Kimimaro?"

"How do you know me!?"

"It's Itachi."

"...Why is your character a girl?"

"To catch people off guard like that. Why are you just now playing this game?"

"For one. I'm not a loser."

"Yet here you are."

"For two, Naruto likes this game, so."

The fuck? Why does that matter?

"And? I hope you realize he isn't into to you."

"Whatever, he's with you for convenience."

"Oh. Is he going to your house on the regular? I think not."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, Naruto is here now actually. I'll catch you later white hair."

"Hey, what do you mean he's _there -!"_

 _z-Disconnection-z_

 **-II-**

"Ow..." Naruto grimaced as his shirt rubbed against his new piercings again. He wore a jacket, just so that Itachi wouldn't ruin the surprise later. He blushed, but shook his head and gripped the book bag in his hand. He's here to study and get great at school so that he won't worry Itachi. Not to fantasize about Itachi kissing his piercings.

The door opened and he hoped it was Sasuke, but just his luck. It was Itachi. "Naruto, you're early for once." There wasn't a line at the piercing place. "Ready to learn?" He let Naruto in.

"Y-yeah." Thankfully, Itachi and Naruto studied in the living room downstairs, not in Itachi's room. That would've been a disaster. Also, Naruto thought Itachi would be really feelsy with him but he didn't even look at him in that way that would make Naruto swoon. They were actually having a tutor session. He can't lie, he was kind of hoping Itachi would do something, but this worked much better. Also, Sasuke frequently came up and down the stairs, which would've stopped Itachi from doing anything too explicit.

Their little session went on for about an hour and thirty minutes. So Itachi suggested they take a small break. Unfortunately, Itachi's idea of a small break was making out for fifteen minutes. It caught Naruto off guard when Itachi moved closer and planted a sweet kiss on him. Naruto kissed back despite himself, clearly this encouraged Itachi to go further. He shot his tongue out and prodded Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto wanted to keep the kiss all lip, but when Itachi grabbed his waist to pull him closer, he gasped a little bit. The grip on him was tight.

So Itachi took the opportunity to slither his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He doesn't think they'd ever kissed so tenderly before. Itachi tried to bring Naruto's body closer to his, but Naruto placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders as a way to stop him. He could feel Itachi getting restless with his stopped attempts. After a while, Itachi decided that they probably needed to catch their breath. But instead of pulling away altogether, he trailed the kisses down to Naruto's neck.

Now Itachi never really left a hickey on Naruto, even with how many times he's done this. So the fact that he was doing that now did much to arouse Naruto. "Guh..." Naruto clamped his mouth shut by placing his hand over it. It didn't do much to stifle the moan from coming out.

When Itachi trailed his hands up his shirt and was clearly going for his nipples, Naruto backed away. Apparently that was enough to make Itachi sigh and move to look Naruto in the eye. "Naruto...are you on your period?"

"What?" Naruto blinked, he wasn't expecting that.

"I can't think of any other reason for you to push me away like that." Naruto grimaced at the way Itachi worded it.

"...I'm not pushing you away." Itachi didn't look convinced. Naruto felt bad for making Itachi have to think Naruto didn't want to kiss him. That's a far cry, Naruto loved kissing him. But it was dangerous, things would always escalate. "I'm just not in a touchy mood." He thought that saying that was a good idea, but when he saw the pained look on his face, he knew that was a bad idea.

"You're not in a touchy mood..." Itachi removed his hands from Naruto's waist. He immediately felt cold. "Fine. Sorry." Itachi leaned back by a bit and suggested that they continue.

It was awkward for the rest of the time Naruto was there.

 **-II-**

"So when are you going to profess your undying love for Itachi?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's remark.

Currently they were supposed to be researching about something for a new project.

But it was a Friday, they get some luxury.

Since their teacher finally gained some sense and separated them, they were playing Calamity Wars.

Messing with noobs, which was quite fulfilling for a past noob like Naruto.

"I think he's angry at me."

Kiba scoffed, "How do you manage to piss him off so much?"

"I don't know!"

"But hey! He's still with you, says a lot. Maybe he's a masochist."

Naruto grimaced. "Not something I want to hear right now."

"I'm just saying man. If you want my expert advice – "

 _"Expert?"_

" - I would tell Itachi how you feel immediately. That's a gift enough Naruto. Then maybe you guys can finally fuck."

Naruto blushed, "Kiba!"

"What?! You two have waited way too long! He might look somewhere else!"

Naruto thought it over and sighed. Tell Itachi how he feels and then reveal his piercings?

Sounds like a plan…

With a lot of holes.

 **-II-**

The weekend came pretty fast. Shikamaru was away for the weekend. Kiba decidedly was spending time with his family. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be mending their relationship day by day and he wasn't home at the moment. Naruto got word from Sasuke that his parents would be home for the weekend, dampening Naruto's plan, but he wasn't doing this to sleep with Itachi.

That would be a _very_ appreciated bonus though.

Naruto took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to the Uchiha household. There was a lot of shuffling until someone called out that they were coming in a gruff voice. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he thought about who it could be. The door swung open violently to reveal a tall man with a scowl.

"Who are you?" Naruto was thankful he didn't recognize him from that time Itachi was shoving his tongue down his throat. Naruto cleared his voice and gave a meek smile.

"I, uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Um. I don't know if – "

"Hm. Itachi's boyfriend. Can I help you?" What the fuck. Does Itachi talk about him or something? Naruto jumped over that quickly and spoke evenly. As much as he could at least.

"Is Itachi home? I wanted to…to speak with him. It's important." The man known as Itachi's father gave him an incredulous look and excused himself. He didn't tell Itachi who was waiting for him and it took a total of three minutes for Itachi to come down the stairs and go to the door. Itachi has his hair in a low messy bun and his glasses were on. A short sleeved white v neck and black shorts. Naruto gave him a smile.

"H-hi."

"Naruto? We…don't have a tutor session today."

Naruto winced. So that's it then? They're just teacher and student now? "I wanted to see you. Um. Surprise?" Itachi stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't call beforehand."

"I didn't know I had to."

Itachi furrowed his brows and leaned back against the door. "No…you don't, I just." Itachi sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Naruto felt like he was really intruding now. "Sorry. I was – "

"Are you angry with me?" Itachi shot his head up.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? You've been avoiding me."

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek, cutely to any discretion. "I thought you were angry with me. You said you weren't in a touchy mood before and I didn't want to push you. I'm not angry at you for not wanting to do anything with me, that'd be absurd."

Naruto smiled in relief. "I'm glad that's that then. So, I'm actually here for something important." Itachi tilted his head to the side as Naruto grabbed his hand. "Can we drive somewhere quiet please? I really want to tell you something." Itachi gave him a worried stare but soon nodded. He reentered the house to grab his car keys. Telling his parents he was stepping out for a bit.

When he came back out, Naruto was waiting by his car, fidgeting nervously. They hopped in and drove silently. Once they were in a small and free parking lot, Naruto figured he could speak now. He let out a shaky breath as Itachi removed his keys from the car, turning it off.

Itachi looked at his boyfriend expectantly. "You wanted to tell me something?" Naruto's nervous silence gave Itachi anxiety. "If this is about me being all touchy or too much, I really do apologize. I can be much, just because I have done stuff before, I shouldn't force things on you, I – "

"No, what, Itachi that's not the problem! There's isn't even a problem, I just wanted to let something off my chest. I…like it when you touch me. Don't t worry."

Itachi halted in his rambling to stare at Naruto. Eventually, a smile broke out across his features and he reached for Naruto's hand, grabbing it. "Okay. I do, too. I mean, me touching you."

Naruto widened his eyes with a blush. "You like to touch me?"

Itachi mirrored his look, "I, not in a weird way. I just like a lot about you. N-not platonically of course. I just…like your voice, and personality…and body." Naruto looked down, embarrassed. _This is supposed to be his confession damn it!_

Itachi cleared his throat. "Sorry. I – you wanted to tell me something?"

Naruto nodded and gathered all the courage he mustered up until this point. He looked up into his onyx eyes. "Itachi, for a while now there's been something on my chest about how I feel about you. From the way you laugh at my jokes, my _lame ass_ jokes. To how you can be so undeniably sexy and yet awkwardly cute at the same time. I didn't know how to pinpoint how I felt until recently. I'm not saying this to pressure you or anything! I just thought you should know." Naruto inhales, "Itachi Uchiha, I wanted to tell you, I love you," exhales.

Naruto watched silently as Itachi's face went blank and his grip on Naruto's hand loosened by a small fraction. Worry shot through Naruto. But he was too deep in and didn't back down. "I-I'm in love with you. I'm fond of you, care about you, worry about you, _whatever_ you." Still nothing. "Itachi? I-Itachi? Please say something."

"…Love me?"

"Yes."

"Fond of me?"

"Yes."

"Care about me, worry, all that?"

"Yes, yes, _forever yes._ You don't need to respond to it." Itachi slowly let go of Naruto's hands and Naruto's heart dropped. Stupid idea to confess. His soon to be ex boyfriend removed his glasses, shocking Naruto by planting a kiss on him. Naruto kisses back lustfully. Itachi pulled away breathless with a misty look in his eyes.

"Say it again."

"I love you." Itachi groaned and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto lifted his head to gain him full access. "I – I love you." He gasped it out as Itachi's hand fumbled to find Naruto's belt buckle. Naruto partly helped him lower his pants as he kissed his collarbone and trailed down to his waistline. When Itachi let his tongue find its way along Naruto's stomach and groped his behind, Naruto hit the back of his head on Itachi's window. The position of this was uncomfortable, but when Itachi's hands finally removed his shirt and stopped kissing him through it, Naruto lost it. _"Fuck_ , I love you so much."

Itachi's eyes were mesmerized by what he was seeing. "What's this?" Naruto smirked.

"A gift for you." Itachi's Adam's apple bobbed slowly. "Let me touch you." Itachi looked up. "You're always helping me, let me help you." Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto sweetly.

"Thank you. But I got caught up. Another time." Naruto pouted. "My parents are going to be home all weekend. But I heard about the principal and Jiraiya going somewhere?" Naruto nodded. "Your place, tomorrow?" Naruto nodded, once again. As Itachi helped Naruto fix up and drove him back to his place he smirked over at him.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

 _"Guhugh – buh!"_

 **-II-**

 **naruto:** _itachi is coming to my place tmr_

 **kiba:** _yaaas, get you some DICK naruto !_


	5. OFFLINE 2

_z-Disconnection-z_

 _Attention all Shocker Frenzy players. Due to certain unforeseen circumstances, we've gone offline._

 _Online gaming is now disconnected, as is trading and other outputs._

 _Tournaments have been cancelled and the Deadway participants have been put on hold._

 _Please be patient with us as we try and fix this problem._

 _Thank you for your continuous support, stay with us, the game will resume shortly._

 _Until then, please indulge yourselves in pre-ordering DLC packages._

 _Thank you._

 **-II-**

Naruto glanced around his room frantically. Itachi is coming over. Yes, his boyfriend is coming over. In the context that he told him he was coming over they were post kiss session. That kissing session happened right after Naruto confessed he was in love with Itachi. Which he's happy to know is mutual. He's home alone and Itachi is coming over. He's come over before, probably just a normal hang out. They'll eat takeout, watch random anime, kiss a little and then Itachi will go home.

Naruto would be lying if he tells himself that's what he wants to happen. He wants to be with Itachi. Not be with him in a hang out way. Sleep with him. It's so surreal to even think about it. Naruto is a virgin, the biggest one you'll ever meet. While Itachi clearly has experience, maybe not with a guy, but he's got a lot going for him. Which is exactly why everything about to happen has to be perfect. Naruto cleaned his room like a maniac and made sure to clean the rest of the one story house as well.

Itachi didn't care how messy Naruto was, they were deep enough in their relationship for Itachi to not mind. But Naruto minds, so it only makes sense to be a clean freak for his very attractive boyfriend. The thought of "do I own condoms" went across his mind. But like, what would they even use condoms for? Okay, Naruto did some research and knows how sex with two men works but condoms don't _need_ to be used.

Itachi also told him he gets tested once every two weeks and the most recent was five days ago, so that isn't a problem.

Naruto did get lube though. Watermelon flavored because it just felt right. A ding buzzed Naruto's back pocket and he shrieked, taking out his phone.

 **the chopsticks to my noodles:** _hey you. I'm around the corner_

Yes Naruto named Itachi "the chopsticks to my noodles," because fuck you he likes it. Itachi named him something equally sappy in his phone so they're even.

 **my yellow lightsaber:** _okie. but stop texting and driving !_

See?

Anyway, Naruto leapt in front of a mirror and assessed how he looked. His hair was unruly, but apparently that's how Itachi liked it. A plain black shirt with short sleeves and an a line collar. Normal blue denim jeans that can be easily removed. Not easily removed because of sex, of course not. In case he needs to quickly use the restroom. _Ahem._

Naruto heard the doorbell ring and flattened his shirt, running slightly to the door. He took a deep breath as he looked through the peephole, seeing Itachi in all his glory. Naruto hopes for the best and opened the door with a grin. Itachi's smile upon seeing him lit up Naruto's entire existence. Itachi dawned a velvet long sleeve, v neck. V necks look so good on Itachi, no joke. Black jeans and white vans. Typical wear for his boyfriend, hair in a ponytail and no glasses. Almost like this was a normal, very regular date.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was no tension in the air, only anxiety and…expectancy? Itachi has a weird look in his eyes while Naruto was probably already sweating bullets, making him glad he rolled on deodorant fifty times. Before he could register what was happening, a hand was on his nape and his lips being pressed against Itachi's. Soft, as usual. Oddly enough the kiss was all lip and so sweet Naruto was sure he got a cavity. It wasn't until Naruto heard the neighbors car door close that he realized they were on the verge of making out outside. Naruto tentatively put his hands on Itachi's shoulders and pulled away. Clearing his throat awkwardly.

"What was that for?" Naruto didn't even mean to whisper it, he _swears._

Itachi shrugged. "Just cause." Itachi gave him another small kiss. "Gonna let me inside or should we stay here and kiss?"

Naruto chuckled, suddenly all the anxiety and nervousness left, "As tempting as that sounds, I've prepared an anime marathon." Naruto stepped aside and let Itachi in, shutting the door as he removed his shoes at the front.

"What anime?"

Naruto scoffed, "Only our favorites."

Itachi's eyes brightened, "Black Butler, Soul Eater, and Hunter x Hunter?"

"Duh. It's all set up in my room, come on." In his room, if Itachi felt nervous, he didn't show it. Once the door to Naruto's room was shut, it was almost like anything could happen at that point.

 **-II-**

"Ah shit man, when is Shocker Frenzy going to be back online?"

Sasuke lamented to Shikamaru on Calamity Wars.

Shikamaru sighed, "I know right, Calamity is so boring now."

"Want to raid someone?"

"No one raids anymore Sasuke."

"What do you suppose we do, genius?"

Shikamaru sat back in his gamers chair.

"Invite Kiba in the town? Maybe we'll find a treasure we've never seen before?"

"Fine."

 _morsecodesleeper has invited dogdihbest to Town Free Bell._

 _DOG$$MAN has come online._

 _DOG$$MAN has joined sleepwalker43 and Red_eyes at Town Free Bell._

"You rang?" Kiba yawned.

Shikamaru was impressed by the yawn and spoke, "Yeah, want to look for new treasures?"

"We literally have every treasure to find." Kiba said this as he added a weapon to his arsenal.

Sasuke snorted through his mic, "You mean _I_ do. Let's invite Naruto too."

Kiba barked out a laugh, "Naruto is way too busy getting some."

Kiba and Shikamaru could hear Sasuke fall off his chair.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?"

Kiba laughed, "Oh nothing."

 **-II-**

"Oh wow, what are you talking about?" Naruto laughed boisterously and almost fell off his bean bag. Things were going well. They'd ordered takeout and were currently watching Soul Eater now. They somehow started making fun of Black Star and his whole wanting to transcend God thing. It was hilarious and completely out of context for the episode they were on. Naruto was settled on his bean bag with Itachi leaning against his leg, eating lo mein.

"I just mean – Black Star has to be the dumbest character in all of anime history." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"I beg to differ. We've got Mineta."

Itachi nodded, "That's a different story though, he's just a little pervert." Naruto smirked and leaned near Itachi.

"Guess you two have something in common." Itachi shoved Naruto, causing him to laugh again.

"You know you like it." Itachi maneuvered himself on the bean bag with Naruto and leaned over him. "Don't deny it." Naruto was still laughing to Itachi's dismay, Itachi took the initiative he's always talking about and kissed him quiet. With Itachi over Naruto, it was easy for Naruto to melt into the kiss. They both didn't expect the kiss to escalate, but it did. Eventually the anime marathon was forgotten as Itachi let himself get deeper in the kiss and play with Naruto's hair.

Naruto responded fervently. Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and shifting his knee upwards, having it make contact with Itachi's privates. Itachi broke apart the kiss to gasp, Naruto didn't give him the chance to recuperate. Pulling Itachi back down to kiss him with full intentions of moving forward. The knee made impact with Itachi again, Naruto relished in the small moan that vibrated against his mouth. Before Naruto could do it again, Itachi's hand stopped him, pulling away from the kiss.

"Now who's the little pervert?" Itachi whispered against Naruto's mouth. Itachi gathered himself, caressing Naruto's face and sighing contentedly. "Naruto, can we…move to the bed?"

"Yes." Naruto's response was quick but he didn't get flustered because of it. Itachi slowly, almost torturing Naruto, turned the television off and set his takeout to the side. Naruto helped him stand, having trouble ignoring the growing tent in his jeans, moving them to the untouched bed. Naruto sensed Itachi trying to lay Naruto down and stopped him. "Remember before, when I said I wanted to touch you?" Itachi nodded quietly. "So let me."

Itachi looked flustered and glanced off to the side, "I – "

"Please, Itachi." Naruto crept forward with an eager look in his eyes. Itachi looked back into his eyes nervously.

"You don't have to do that just to please me."

Naruto sat on the bed as Itachi stayed standing. "I want to." Badly. _"Badly."_ Itachi's breath hitched. He swallowed thickly and looked down at Naruto with a small smile. Naruto held back a grin, moving his hands to touch the back of Itachi's knees. Creeping up and reaching the belt on Itachi's jeans. He felt Itachi twitch when he lightly felt the button beneath the belt. It suddenly felt like the temperate in the room reached an all time high. Itachi didn't stop him when he unhooked the belt so Naruto kept going. Removing the belt was antagonizing, and when it was gone Naruto's hands shook near the tent that was now even more visible.

His hand brushed it slightly when he reached for the button. He glanced up when he heard Itachi curse. Past Naruto would've asked if something was wrong, right now though Naruto knew that wasn't the case. He brushed his hand with the bulge on purpose this time. Itachi twitched and stepped back swiftly. Naruto looked up worriedly, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"Bullshit." Itachi chuckled. Naruto looked away, embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. Just shocked me." Itachi sat next to Naruto on the bed, turning his head to face his. Before Itachi could reach for his shirt, Naruto grabbed his shoulders, moving him down on the bed. Itachi was shocked to say the least.

"I said I wanted to touch you." Naruto sounded the most certain he's ever sounded.

Itachi rose a brow amusedly, "So bold for a virgin." Naruto blushed. Itachi moved his head to the side with a smirk. "Alright. Do what you want."

Naruto built up the courage to tug off Itachi's shirt as quickly as he could. He took his time to admire the shirtless figure that was his boyfriend. Pale skin that wasn't done justice with the terrible lighting in Naruto's room. Naruto never watched Itachi exercise before, but he was seriously considering going with him next time. His shoulders were broad and pecs were built in a way that made Naruto swoon. Itachi was lean and not overly muscular, but it was enough to assume he had a regular work out schedule. Naruto let his hands wander to admire the feel of Itachi.

Ignoring the breath of a laugh Itachi made, Naruto leaned down to do something he'd never really done before. Kissing his neck, giving a small bite to lick languidly across the growing bruise. Itachi's hand rested on the back of Naruto's head. Moving down on Itachi's body, Naruto kissed him slowly, but effectively. When landing on his hipbone, Naruto gave a small bite. Itachi groaned, leading Naruto to do it again.

This is the part in most of the research Naruto did that the guy on top gave the guy below him a, um, _blowjob._ Naruto has absolutely zero experience and doesn't want to embarrass himself, but this is a time of discovery. Slowly, but surely did Naruto unbutton Itachi's pants. Lowering them by a fraction until Itachi's underwear was in full view. Naruto had a sharp intake at the bulge, silently lamenting over the size. Looking up to see Itachi looking back at him expectantly, Naruto let his hand brush against the member. Itachi sighed shakily, "Y-you don't have to – " Itachi cut himself off when Naruto squeezed the bulge. _"Jesus_ , Naruto."

Feeling a surge of pride, Naruto let himself touch once more before he grabbed the hem on the underwear. Itachi didn't stop him from rolling the underwear down. Naruto had to lean up a bit when Itachi's underwear and pants were around his ankles. Itachi helped him there and kicked them off. Looking back up, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him. Instinctively covering his face with his hands, his ears changing color by the second. "Wow, wow, _wow, wow – "_

Itachi sat up and touched Naruto's wrists carefully, removing his hands from his face, "Naruto, calm down, it's fine, we can stop." Naruto gulped visibly.

"N-no, you're just so…so…" _Big. Jesus fucking Christ._ Naruto let out a choked noise, looking away. "God." Itachi shifted to kiss Naruto at the corner of his mouth, once he pulled away, Itachi helped to remove Naruto's shirt.

"Shall we switch roles?"

"No! No, I…let me do this. I can do this." Itachi gave him a wistful look, lying back down. Naruto went back down with newly found determination. It was even more surreal looking at Itachi's length face to face. Naruto took his time to eventually touch the shaft. He took a while to get the girth settled in his palm. Looking at it in front of him like this was heart stopping, he's shocked he hasn't passed out. Naruto let his hand reach the bottom of Itachi's member, then slowly reach back up. He gained a rhythm for himself, moving quicker by the second. Itachi didn't make too much noise, not until Naruto gained the courage to let out his tongue. He tapped it against the throbbing tip, hearing Itachi grunt. Naruto opened his mouth, moving down onto the member.

 _"Guh…!"_ It was a task to get half of it in his mouth, but he managed, letting his hands do the rest of the work. With Itachi's girth in his mouth, Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking fervently. He looked up to see Itachi keeping it together rather well. But that just wouldn't do for Naruto. He shut his eyes, bobbing his head up then down. He shocked himself when he himself moaned against the member. He felt lewd as his hands found their way to the privates hanging below where Naruto's mouth was located. It took Naruto bobbing off the shaft and immediately slamming back for Itachi to make noise.

"Fuck, Naruto." Naruto took that as encouragement. Itachi arched into Naruto's mouth. Naruto stopped sucking to blow light air along the shaft. Licking down the length while looking up to see Itachi's reactions. Itachi's hands went to Naruto's head, unintentionally thrusting up while moving Naruto's head down. Naruto didn't mind all that much, choking a bit, but he let himself get caught in the sensation. Tears pooling from the intensity. Moaning liquidly at Itachi's voice. "Damn, _don't_ stop." He complied, removing his mouth to go back to sizing up the member. Letting his hands do some of the work, letting his mouth (and throat) rest.

Itachi's leg twitched as Naruto sucked on one of Itachi's sacks, fondling the other. He was now grateful that he researched so much or this would be going left completely. He, being male, also knew how to push Itachi's buttons. Naruto moves up on the manhood, licking the tip, moving back down with his mouth. This time intending to take the whole thing. His nose touched the skin around Itachi's length, giving him solace when he went back up, then down. His mouth was stretched and tired, because this was taking _forever._ Not that his body wasn't enjoying it. Naruto could feel his own member growing, heat pooling in his abdomen. Itachi's breath hitched, he writhed under Naruto, "Naruto, I'm going to – ugh, fuck."

Naruto sucked even harder, something he didn't expect himself to even do. He was surprising himself in different ways today. After a long while, to which Naruto alternated with using his mouth and hands, a warm liquid shot in his mouth to the back of his throat. Once it got to be too much, Naruto had no choice but to pull away, some of it landing on his chin. The high of the situation left Itachi panting and his arm covering his face. Naruto sat up with a wanton look adorning his face. He watched as Itachi's breathing slowed, his member still erect, but falling slightly, the warm white liquid dripping out of the tip.

The intensity of what just happened hit Naruto like a truck as he looked down at his own erection. Once Itachi was calmed down, he removed the arm, sneaking a look at Naruto. Itachi seemed to have just realized what happened as well. Sitting up, he kissed Naruto, not minding the slightly bitter taste in his mouth mixed with soy sauce and fried rice. Itachi gave him a smile, happy when it was returned. "Um. Was that, uh. Good? O-or maybe I shouldn't have…uh,"

"You shouldn't worry." Itachi kissed Naruto again, "It was more than good. Sorry for getting caught up there, by the way. You're okay, right?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's midsection sweetly. "I liked it."

Itachi widened his eyes, "You liked it?"

"I mean, I – " Naruto quickly tried to defend himself, but Itachi couldn't let a chance to tease him pass.

"I'll keep that in mind. Never mind what I said earlier, you're a way bigger pervert than Mineta." Naruto chuckled, bumping Itachi's shoulder. It made him look down a little, seeing Itachi's lack of clothes again, while Naruto's pants were still very much on. "You were kind enough to do something so perverse, I feel like returning the favor."

"R-returning the favor?"

Itachi smirked at him, reaching down for his pants. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek whilst Itachi removed his belt, as well as unbuttoning the pants. Naruto helped him to completely remove the pants, leaving his underwear. Thinking about it now, he's glad he decided against wearing his Star Trek underwear, he'd never hear the end of it. Itachi's silence at seeing the bulge in Naruto's underwear had Naruto's anxiety reach a limit. Before he could say anything, Itachi looked back up, kissing Naruto languidly. Drawing out his bottom lip once he moved away, "You're not so bad yourself." He whispered. Naruto let out a small gasp, making Itachi chuckle.

Naruto jolted when Itachi's hand tapped his erection. While looking at his reactions, Itachi used his fingers to caress Naruto in a tantalizing manner. Naruto tried to stop a moan, but ultimately couldn't. Blushing when another came out at Itachi's musings. Itachi started to pick up the pace, slicking his fingers in the precum that leaked from his underwear. Naruto held Itachi tighter. He didn't want to look like a complete virgin that moaned at every touch. Except that's exactly what it was. He'd never been touched by anyone like this, only by himself, even then he doesn't do it frequently.

His eyes shot wide when he felt a flick at his nipple. "Itachi, what are you - ?!" Another flick and then a pull at the piercing cut Naruto off, a wanton moan leaving his body. Taking this into account, Itachi pulled at both while fondling Naruto's member through the fabric of his underwear. Pushing down onto the tip and at the same time he pushed his left nipple in. "Hah, _oh god_ , n-not there."

"Not where? Here?" Itachi stroked Naruto, hitting the tip with more force. Flicking both nipples, almost to the point of pain, although Naruto didn't seem to mind. The liquid moan that escaped Naruto seemed to encourage Itachi to do more. Leaning down to give Naruto a hickey on his neck, rubbing the bottom of Naruto's shaft, rolling his thumb around both nipples, giving Naruto an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Naruto's feet twitched, saliva dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"P-please Itachi."

Itachi moved them, pushing Naruto down onto the bed. Staring down at him with an even more lustful look on his face. Itachi took in Naruto's appearance, trying to burn it in the back of his mind. Red nose, cheeks, and ears. Hair ruffled delicately, his mouth open and panting. Saliva dripping from his mouth, eyes hazy. A mixture of want, need, and desperation. "What do you want?" Itachi didn't mean for his voice to come out so husky, but it did an effect on Naruto.

"My underwear. T-take it off, please Itachi. I want to feel you. _Completely."_

Itachi let out a shaky breath, "You're killing me here Naruto." Itachi complied, pulling down the underwear, discarding it somewhere in the room. The both of them took a pause, now both naked. Itachi always admired how Naruto's body was shaped, seeing it all felt like a dream. Naruto's erection was standing, well, erect. Slightly touching Itachi's newly growing shaft. Following along with what Naruto wished, feeling him completely, Itachi went back to letting his hand stroke Naruto, this time without underwear. He watched Naruto. It was all he could find himself doing. Watching Naruto.

How his body moved, how he whined, writhed, and moaned from every little touch. Naruto was louder than him, but he was still holding back out of embarrassment. Naruto peeked up, blushing even harder (somehow) when he noticed Itachi's eyes. "S-stop staring at me. It's embarrassing." Naruto gasped when he felt Itachi's manhood grow, bumping with his own from the comment. Itachi stroked quicker, trying to help Naruto have release as he did. A thought shot across his mind, and Itachi moved back, bending down. Blowing onto the tip, Itachi didn't give Naruto a warning before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Naruto twitched, arching his back. "Oh, oh my, Itachi! God, _please don't stop,_ d-don't – " There's the voice Itachi wanted to hear. Testing the waters, Itachi let his fingers use the precum leaking from Naruto and his own saliva to rub Naruto's entrance. Naruto's leg immediately wrapped around Itachi, his hands stuffing themselves in his hair. Taking it out of its ponytail. Itachi decided against entering Naruto with his finger, only swirling his finger around. It began to throb, following the beat of Naruto's breaths. "Itachi, I'm _so_ close, _fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Itachi did his best to take it all, he really did, but it was in truth, a load. Some leaked out, dripping down Itachi's chin, a loud pop sounded when Itachi moved off, wiping his mouth.

Naruto did his best to slow his breathing, succeeding after a minute or two. He was covering his face with his arms, obviously still embarrassed. Itachi smiled, removing Naruto's arms to give him a gentle kiss. Naruto responded immediately, pushing up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. A trail of their saliva dripped between their mouths. Naruto tried to be as close to Itachi as possible, pushing his entire body against him. Their chests touched, Naruto's piercings rubbing against Itachi's bare chest. Speaking of piercings, Itachi used his own tongue piercing to play with Naruto's tongue. They unintentionally rubbed their members together, moaning into each other's mouths at the same time.

They broke apart to gasp at the friction. The both of them kept shifting to get the sensation again. Itachi groaned, moving his hand above Naruto's head. "N-Naruto, fuck, I think I'm going to, again, I'm – "

"M-me too." It was shocking when Naruto said that, he'd just come a few minutes ago. The both of them continued to rub against each other, a few seconds passing by before they came against each other. Itachi refused to fall on top of Naruto, keeping himself up with shaking arms. They'd both already came twice, and yet they still wanted to continue with the main event. The same thought flashing across their minds, they looked at each other.

"We can stop here. We've done plenty." Itachi spoke gently, caressing Naruto's face, moving a sweaty strand of hair behind his ear. Naruto smiled, kissing Itachi's cheek.

"Thank you." _You're so considerate._ "But I want to…to finish. Go all the way." _I've_ _waited too long._

Itachi looked like he was thinking it over, staring at Naruto intensely. Itachi brushed Naruto's hair and sighed. Sitting up, glancing around the room. "Do you have, uh…anything like vaseline? As lube?" Naruto bent over and pulled out a medium sized bottle. Itachi widened his eyes and grabbed it. "Watermelon lube? You shock me." Itachi switched his expression to one of concern. "Do you want me to use a condom? I can – and it's fine if you don't have one. I do." Naruto shook his head.

"How many times are you going to have me say it? I want to _feel_ you."

Gulp, "So bold for a virgin."

Naruto smirked, "Not for long." Itachi opened the bottle, squeezing some onto two of his fingers. Prodding at Naruto's entrance, taking his time to move one of the fingers inside. Naruto groaned, but stayed calm. Itachi pushes the finger deeper, getting a feel for Naruto's insides. Naruto began to squirm uncomfortably. _"Itachi,"_ he whined.

"I know, it'll feel good soon." Itachi let the other finger enter, stretching his entrance, pushing deeper. Itachi scissored for a little while longer, wanting it to be as painless as possible. Before Naruto could whine again, Itachi went further in, looking for a certain spot. Once he found it, Naruto snapped.

"Ahooh!"

"There we go." Itachi rubbed the spot repeatedly. Watching belatedly as Naruto arched and wanted to move deeper into the feeling. Itachi doesn't know how many times he'd thought about just pouncing Naruto and doing this, to think he was finally doing it. All the cute noises and faces Naruto was making only riled Itachi up more. Itachi slowly removed his fingers, much to Naruto's dismay. "Don't worry." Itachi took more lube, applying it onto his member. Naruto looked over with a worried expression.

"Itachi, you're not actually going to put that in me, right? I'll fucking die."

"Oh, stop, it's not that big." Itachi blinked up at him. "But we can stop – "

"No, no, wait. I just wasn't ready. Do it, I want it, please." Itachi shook his head in amusement. Itachi watched Naruto's face as he pushed in slowly. Naruto groaned with a grimace when it was all the way in. Being courteous, Itachi gave him a moment to take it all in. Itachi needed a moment too. Naruto was indeed a virgin, tight, warm, and wet. Obviously Itachi had never done anal before, with a woman either. Naruto sighed. Tugging on a piece of Itachi's hair, urging him to move down. He did so, getting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, so fucking much it hurts." Itachi groaned, letting Naruto get it off his chest. "I-I was trying so hard to make you feel good, because I feel so much for you. I-I've never felt like this, it hurts to love someone like this." Itachi widened his eyes when tears escaped from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what – what's wrong?" Itachi quickly wiped the tears with concern.

"Nothing. Absolutely _nothing."_ Naruto pulled him down once again and kissed him fervently. "Tell me you love me. Please." Itachi smiled.

"You don't need to ask shit for brains." Itachi bit his bottom lip, kissing him, talking in between. "Naruto. I love you." Itachi's hand moved down, touching Naruto's erection once again. "I love you." A moan escaped Naruto's lips. "I love you." A leg wrapped around Itachi's waist, pulling him down, their members touching again. "I love you like a love song baby."

Naruto snorted, "I-Idiot."

Itachi played with his hair, removing his hand from Naruto's shaft. Moving back to look into his boyfriends eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, _move."_ Itachi snickered at Naruto's eagerness. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. A slow pace that Naruto quickly adjusted to. Itachi worked himself to find the spot that made Naruto feel that way. It was evident that Naruto was still in pain and uncomfortable. But for Itachi, he could barely control himself from not moving faster. Once Itachi shifted to the left, Naruto let out a loud moan. Found, yet again. Itachi began to constantly hit that area, relishing in Naruto not holding his voice back anymore. "F-fuck, _fuck,_ fuck! Oh my _god, Itachi!_ D-don't stop, please, please _don't stop!"_ He would definitely not stop.

"Naruto, turn around this way." Naruto looked confused but got up. Shifting on to all fours.

Once in position, Naruto looked over his shoulder at Itachi. "L-like this?" Itachi felt sweat trickle down his forehead and gulped. Itachi let his hands rest on Naruto's behind, thrusting in faster and deeper. Naruto screamed in pleasure, his hands gripping onto the bed frame. His eyes were misty with tears, dripping down his face. Mouth open and panting, saliva coming down from both corners of his mouth. "Itachi, Itachi, I can't take it – _so_ good, oh my - !"

Itachi snaked his hand down Naruto's body. Grabbing his girth, following the same rhythm he has while moving in and out of Naruto. The other hand began to fondle Naruto's nipple piercings. Itachi stuck his tongue out, licking against the middle of Naruto's back. Moving up to eventually reach his ear, whispering, "Say my name."

"Itachi – _hah_ – Itachi."

"One more time."

"Itachi…!"

 _"Ugh,_ one more time." Itachi corresponded his words with a thrust each.

"Shit, I-I love you, _Itachi!"_ Itachi didn't expect to hear him say he loved him so many times. "O-oh, right there, right _there_ , oh fuck…" Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Itachi stopped moving, leaning back up. Naruto perked, looking over at Itachi. "W-why did you stop?"

"I want to see your face."

Naruto spluttered, looking in front of him again. "Y-you see my face everyday, what're you even talking about?" Itachi couldn't help but imagine how cute Naruto must look right now. Without warning, Itachi pulled out, turning Naruto back around. Sitting down on the bed, he moved Naruto above him. When Naruto looked at him skeptically as Itachi gave him an expectant look. "You see my face now. Why don't you – "

"You do it. Gotta have initiative." The words held a whole new meaning for Naruto now. Naruto put his hands on Itachi's shoulders, gritting his teeth at the initial pain when sitting down on Itachi's rock hard member. Naruto sighed when it was all in. "Okay. Now move."

"Y-you're so cruel." Itachi put his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto rose and went back down as carefully as possible. Gaining his own rhythm, beginning to enjoy it just as much as he was before. Itachi stared lustfully at Naruto's face. Naruto got lost in the pleasure, not noticing his gaze, bobbing up and down on Itachi. Itachi groaned, his eyes darkening when he felt himself reaching his limit, for the third time. Naruto looked like he would climax as well. The speed Naruto was moving it at got to be to slow for Itachi. Grabbing his hips, Itachi thrust up, meeting Naruto's own movements.

"Ah, ah, ah, Itachi, I'm going to come _again_ , oh god!"

"We'll do it together." Itachi laid Naruto back down, thrusting faster and deeper. The both of them looked into each other's eyes, lost together. They met halfway with their lips, their tongues dancing around languidly. Moaning into each other's mouths, hands stuffed into each other's hair. The first to climax was Naruto, spraying onto both of their stomachs. Itachi felt himself reaching it and was about to pull out.

"No, don't."

Itachi grunted, _"Fuck,_ are you sure?" Naruto nodded, seeming very sure. Itachi didn't have time to convince him otherwise, thrusting one last time as he came inside of Naruto. Naruto moaned at the feeling, shaking underneath him. Itachi shook, stopping himself from falling on top of Naruto. After a minute, Itachi pulled out, a squelch sound that made the both of them jolt in their privates. Itachi bent down, giving Naruto a small kiss on each of his tear stains cheeks.

Itachi lifted himself off of Naruto, making his way to the restroom. Coming back with a wet towel. He cleaned Naruto's stomach swiftly. Watching as Naruto squirmed when he cleaned part of the mess he made inside of Naruto. Once he cleaned himself, he discarded the towel. Finally, Itachi let himself fall back next to Naruto. Their breaths calmed down, and Itachi opened his arms when Naruto crept closer to him, tangling their legs together.

"I…that was, _oh wow."_ Naruto covered his face as if the severity of the situation just reached him, "that was so embarrassing, I was so… _loud."_

Itachi kissed the top of his head, "You were just fine, you worry too much."

Naruto looked up at Itachi nervously, "Will this…does this change things? I mean, duh, but I, we won't…I don't know what I'm saying."

"Naruto, I don't regret what just happened. And I hope you don't either, that's all that matters."

Naruto smiled, moving closer to Itachi. "Can you stay the night? I know it's a school night or whatever, but I just…want to be with you longer."

"I'll stay." _Always._

 **-II-**

 **kiba:** _bro naruto did u get some dick or what?!_

 **sauce-gay:** _kiba don't come to this group chat with that shit!_

 **shikaa:** _guys I was slump wtf_

 **naruto:** _don't kiss and tell_

 **sauce-gay:** _WTF DOES THAT MEAN NARUTO._


End file.
